Welcome!
by Kari Princess Angel
Summary: Mais um campeonato está chegando. Após a primeira fase, os Blade Brakers mais uma vez se juntam, preparados para enfrentar o que vier. Mas preparados para um novo grupo na parada? Romance, ação, comédia e muita beyluta.Espero q gstem!
1. Chapter 1

...Perfil dos personagens inventados...

-Nome: Kayla Ishida

-Blader: Líder do grupo

-Data de nascimento: 25 de abril

-Signo: Touro

-Nacionalidade: Chinesa

-Parentesco: Irmã mais velha de Yumi.

-Idade: 17 anos

-Aparência: Cabelos lisos, longos, azul-marinho. Olhos cor de mel. Pele clara. Alta. Magra.

-Vestuário: Sempre usando botas escuras, como botas pretas. Luvas curtas sem dedos. Uma blusa com manga preta e vermelha. Bermuda curta jeans, cinto de correntes. O cabelo sempre solto.

-Personalidade: É muito rígida nos treinamentos. Muitas vezes é uma pessoa fria. Inteligente, e preocupada com sua irmãzinha, Yumi. E também convencida.

-O que gosta: Amigos, irmã, beyblade. Gosta de olhar a Lua.

-O que não gosta: Falsidade, futilidade, barulho. E cogumelos...

-Qualidade: Consegue liderar, não com ordens. Mas instigando a galera a fazer na boa vontade.

-Defeito: Fria com pessoas desconhecidas.

-O que gosta de fazer: Beylutar, treinar, meditar, ler livros antigos, ouvir música clássica.

-Paixão: Tala

-Inimigos: Pessoas idiotas (bakais xD)

-Fera Bit: Dark Leon. Um leão negro de olhos vermelhos.

-Poder: Esfera de fogo ardente, patada fulminante, mordida sagaz.

-História: Sofreu muito quando era menor, pois seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro muito suspeito, porém considerado caso encerrado como acidente pela policia. Após a morte deles Kayla prometeu que jamais iria deixar sua irmã sofrer e sempre a protegeria. Assim como jamais deixaria sua avó na mão.

-Nome: Yumi Ishida

-Blader: Reserva

-Data de nascimento: 12 de Janeiro

-Signo: Capricórnio

-Nacionalidade: Chinesa

-Parentesco: Irmã mais nova de Kayla.

-Idade: 15 anos

-Aparência: Cabelos dourados, curtos, encaracolados na ponta. Pele branca. Esbelta. Olhos vermelho-escuros.

-Vestuário: Macacão vestido, bege. Com a blusa de manga comprida rosa. Sempre com um tênis rosa e meia branca até o joelho.

-Personalidade: Linda. Meiga. Às vezes infantil e chata. E poucas vezes, invejosa. Mas no fundo se irrita por ser tratada como uma criança, principalmente por sua irmã.

-O que gosta: Parque de diversão. Otimismo e bom-humor.

-O que não gosta: Tratarem-na como criança. Enxeridos. Gente que se acha demais.

-Qualidade: Bondosa.

-Defeito: Pavio-curto.

-O que gosta de fazer: Dançar, sair, ganhar presentes, escrever no diário.

-Paixão: Eriol

-Inimigos: as meninas que dão em cima de Eriol.

-Fera bit: Pretty Cat. Uma gata branca gigante. Com orelhas pontudas. Três rabos. Dentes e garras afiadas.

-Poderes: Cicatriz permanente, Salto alto, garras de dentes.

-História: Muitas vezes tratam-na como criança, embora, por dentro, seja madura para a sua idade. Quando seus pais morreram, ficou muito triste, a ponto de entrar em depressão. Mas sua irmã ajudou-a, depois de muito esforço, voltou para a sua alegria jovial costumeira.

-Nome: Kari Kon Yokoshima

-Blader: Titular

-Data de nascimento: 13 de Agosto

-Signo: Leão

-Nacionalidade: Chinesa

-Parentesco: Prima de 1° grau de Ray.

-Idade: 16 anos

-Aparência: Olhos violeta. Pele clara. Cabelos curtos, no ombro, roxos, quase pretos. Esbelta. Alta.

-Vestuário: Bota preta cano alto. Saia violeta curta, com dois suspensórios pretos, caídos. Luvas pretas acima do cotovelo. Blusa chinesa, lilás, sem manga. Cabelos soltos.

-Personalidade: Alegre. Um tanto ingênua. Meiga. Solidária. Companheira. Muito distraída. Conselheira. Fala antes de pensar.

-O que gosta: Amigos, do pai, da fera bit.

-O que não gosta: Mentiras, falsidade, solidão, escuridão.

-Qualidades: Alegre, sempre levantando o humor dos outros.

-Defeito: Confia em qualquer pessoa. Distraída.

-O que gosta de fazer: Cantar, lutar beyblade, equitação, GRD, tocar flauta.

-Paixão: Kai

-Inimigos: não os tem.

-Fera Bit: Harpy. Tem a forma de uma harpya.

-Poderes: Garra de harpya, flecha celestial, ataque resplandecente.

-História: Nasceu na mesma aldeia de Ray, os dois eram muito amigos. O que deixava Mariah com muitos ciúmes, embora simpatizasse com Kari. Porém, sua mãe adoeceu de Tuberculose e acabou por falecer. E teve de morar com o pai, em Hong Kong, sabendo que herdaria uma grande empresa, do seu pai. Porém, antes de falecer, sua mãe deu-lhe um colar no qual havia, no pingente, o desenho de uma harpya. Logo, descobriu que, era, na verdade, uma Fera Bit, e começou a praticar beyblade.

-Nome: Aiko Higurash

-Blader: Titular e técnica

-Data de nascimento: 15 de Julho

-Signo: Câncer

-Nacionalidade: Norte-Americana

-Parentesco: Pais norte-americanos e avó chinesa.

-Idades: 16 anos

-Aparência: Cabelos lisos, curtos, castanho-claro. Olhos verdes. Morena. Magra. Um pouco baixa para a sua idade, mas é maior que Yumi.

-Vestuário: Um short preto com dois cintos cinza tortos e que se cruzam, uma blusa de gola sem manga, mas na frente a gola é aberta, preta e que vai até um pouco acima do umbigo. All Star cano longo preto, luvas que vão até o cotovelo pretas, e um colar com sua Beyblade pendurada em seu pescoço. Sempre com o laptop.

-Personalidade: Meiga, mas calada, porque sente falta dos pais então não fala muito. Forte, bela, mas educada, ela odeia que a chamem de mimada, pois ela não é, e adora ajudar sua avó.

-O que gosta: Tecnologia. Sua família. E seus amigos

-O que não gosta: Burros, quando seu laptop quebra, quando Kenny fica abusando dela.

-Qualidades: Inteligente e ágil

-Defeitos: Teimosa

-O que gosta de fazer: estudar, praticar esportes.

-Paixão: Broklin

-Inimigos: Nenhum

-Fera Bit: Reznard

-Poderes: Vento do norte, Metal Wall, Water Storm.

-História: Foi transferida de equipe, assim que se mudou para a China. Pois também jogava Beyblade nos EUA, onde morava com seus pais. No inicio, não aceitava ficar numa outra equipe, mas depois descobriu novas amizades. Seu laptop é o seu "fiel companheiro", sempre o carrega. Não liga muito para os seus sentimentos. Usa sua beleza para ficar com os garotos e conseguir o que quer. Ela só quer curtir a vida e sem ligar para os problemas, mas, no fundo, sofre muito com a ausência dos pais.

-Nome: Matt Yamata

-Blader: Treinador/técnico

-Data de nascimento: 21 de Junho

-Signo: Câncer

-Nacionalidade: Japonês

-Parentesco: Vem de uma família de treinadores.

-Idade: 18 anos

-Aparência: Cabelos negros, rebeldes. Esbelto. Pele clara. Alto. Olhos verde-musgo.

-Vestuário: Quando vai para alguma reunião, ou para festas. Ele usa traje social, tirando a gravata. Na maioria do tempo, jeans rasgados no joelho, com cinto preto. T-Shirt branca com um colar marrom. Uma jaqueta azul da BBA.

-Personalidade: Maduro. Analisador. Inteligente. Brincalhão. Confiável.

-O que gosta: Treinar, livros, beyblades, internet.

-O que não gosta: Falsidade, hipocrisia, preguiçosos, incompetência.

-Qualidades: Confiável.

-Defeito: Sarcástico. Mulherengo.

-O que gosta de fazer: Se divertir, praticar esportes, ler, sair. Treinar...

-Paixão: Mellody

-Inimigos: Boris

-Fera Bit: Welors. Quimera de olhos verdes.

-Poderes: Flame Rage, Ares do Litoral, Strange attak.

-História: Vem de uma família de treinadores, seu pai morreu ainda novo, com 36 anos, enquanto Matt tinha 16 anos. Sua mãe deu duro para manter ele e seus irmãos menores. Seguiu o mesmo ramo de seu pai, que foi um reconhecido treinador. Para se aperfeiçoar, Matt foi para o Hong Kong, onde seu sobrenome foi reconhecido. Seu pai era famosos por lá. Devido a esse fato, logo conseguiu um emprego na BBA. Foi designado para ser o treinador de um dos grupos que se formariam no novo torneio.

-Nome: Eriol McKinnon

-Blader: Titular

-Data de nascimento: 11 de Setembro

-Signo: Virgem

-Nacionalidade: Canadense

-Parentesco: Seus pais.

-Idade: 16 anos

-Aparência: Cabelos rebeldes, loiros. Alto. Forte. Olhos azuis-claros, meio esverdeados. Pele clara. Corpo definido pelos esportes que pratica.

-Vestuário: Tênis. Calça larga, marrom, com vários bolsos. Uma blusa branca. Casaco azul com capuz. Luvas vermelhas, sem dedos, com detalhes pretos.

-Personalidade: Muito explosivo. Muito paciente. Educado. Cavalheiro. Misterioso. Sincero.

-O que gosta: Mulheres, beyblade, festas, games, vídeos (não especificamos quais).

-O que não gosta: Levar fora, gays, tetris, perder.

-Qualidade: Sincero

-Defeito: Mulherengo

-O que gosta de fazer: Jogar vídeo-game pôquer, beylutar, fazer ciúmes em Yumi.

-Paixão: Yumi

-Inimigos: Kayla

-Fera Bit: Rager. Cavalo preto e branco.

-Poder: Gray Storm, Black Hole

-História: Mora no Canadá. Foi para a 1ª fase do campeonato. E entrou na equipe das meninas. Viciado em games. Muito popular entre as garotas. Mauricinho, porém gente fina. Fica dando em cima das garotas. Vem de uma família de classe media alta, o pai sendo um famoso advogado do Canadá. A mãe uma atriz de teatro regional. Desde o primeiro momento em que viu Yumi, sentiu-se estranhamente atraído pela garota. Porém Kayla super-protege a menina, principalmente em relação à Eriol e sua fama de pegador.

-Nome: Mellody Assis

-Blader: Não joga beyblade.

-Data de nascimento: 08 de Novembro

-Signo: Escorpião

-Nacionalidade: Portuguesa

-Idade: 17 anos

-Parentesco: Seus pais e tios.

-Aparência: Cabelo comprido, castanho-escuro, encaracolado. Olhos castanhos. Esbelta. Corpo bem definido. Moreninhas.

-Vestuário: Varia bastante de roupa. Às vezes com jeans e blusas brancas (Rolling Stones). As vezes com saia preta comprida, e um corpete preto. Ou com camiseta de banda.

-Personalidade: Descontraída. Brincalhona. Crítica. Personalidade forte. Confiável. Leal. Pensativa. Prática. Sincera. Teimosa. Irônica.

-O que gosta: Céu/Estrelas/lua. Sinceridade, lealdade. MilkShake. Ler/escrever, filmes, dançar, tocar/cantar. Ir para shows. Banana... (fruta ¬¬)

-O que não gosta: Idiotas, metidos, falsos, incompetência, corrupção, hipocrisia. Cebola...

-Qualidade: Leal

-Defeito: Teimosa

-O que gosta de fazer: Dançar, cantar, garotos, ler. Computadores. Festas.

-Paixão: Matt

-Inimigo: qualquer um que a trair

-Fera Bit: não tem

-Poderes: cacau p ela não joga beyblade! ¬¬'

-História: Nasceu em Portugal, na classe média baixa. Nunca levou muito em consideração as Beyblades, que são um sucesso mundial, tanto com jovens como com os mais velhos. Seu mundo é, simplesmente, música e literatura. Sua mãe é sócia de uma loja de artigos esotéricos e seu pai um biólogo. Nunca lhe faltou nada. Tem um irmão mais velho que lhe passou a influência do Rock, e que atualmente se formou em Biologia Marinha. Ela, por sua vez, não gosta só de Rock, como também de Metal. Têm amigas viciadas em Beyblade, que vivem querendo arrastá-la para jogar, ver beylutas, entre outros. Ela nunca cedeu, não guarda esse interesse. Viciada em literatura e toca muito violão. Sempre foi a "conselheira" da turma e é sincera até o ultimo fio de cabelo. Divertida e ama uma farra.

Resumo: Mais um campeonato está chegando. Após a primeira fase, os Blade Brakers mais uma vez se juntam, preparados para enfrentar o que vier. Mas preparados para um novo grupo na parada? Romance, ação, comédia e muita beyluta.

Tipo de fic: Romance, ação, aventura, comédia.

Quando essa fic se passa: Seis meses após o ultimo campeonato de beyblade (G-Revolution)

Equipes participantes:

Blade Breakers

White Tigers

Demolition Boys (Blitizkrieg Boys)

All Star

Bega

Magestic

Dinastia F

Revolution Bladers

* * *

N/A - Esse trabalho é uma fic com duas autoras! Kari Princess Anjel e Morguene Evans. Participação especial, com a personagem Aiko, de Imoortis-Aiko. Espero que gostem!


	2. The Begining

Disclaimer: Beyblade não nos pertence, tampouco Daichi, Tala, Tyson, Kai... e... Ta... Vocês entenderam... ¬¬

Legenda:

"Tyson é chato" – Pensamentos

- Nóis vai ganhar! – Alguém falando

LETRAS MAIUSCULAS – grito

(Prazer!) – interrupções das autoras e informações adicionais.

_Itálicas _– lembranças

Agora, sem mais delongas... A fic!

...The Begining...

Passaram-se seis meses desde o último campeonato de beyblade (G-Revolution). Com a vitória dos Blade Breakers e com Tyson recebendo o titulo mundial. Todos os beylutadores voltaram para os seus países de origem, com a exceção de Ray e Kai decidiram ficar um tempo no Japão. Max, Daichi, Hilary, Ray e Kenny estudavam na mesma escola de Tyson e já Kai, obrigado por seu avô, acabou por ir estudar em um internato masculino.

Por incrível que parecesse, o avô de Kai havia sido libertado de sua sentença na prisão. Kai uma vez dissera que tivera Juiz+Dinheiro para haver a libertação. Todo mundo rira após o dito comentário. Porém, Tyson não entendera, alias, tinha de perguntar para ele qual fora o sentido do que dissera.

Numa manhã, Daichi acordava com o barulho infernal do despertador de Tyson. Com raiva, desligou aquela droga, já estava voltando a dormir quando olhou para as horas. 7:40. Levantou-se em um salto.

**Daichi:** TYSON ACORDA! - gritou desesperado. Colocando as roupas de qualquer jeito. Onde estava a sua camisa? Peraí! Aquilo era uma cueca?

**Tyson:** O que houve? - bocejando. E olhando a cena de um Daichi com sua cueca na cabeça. – Ãhn... Não sabia que gostava tanto de minhas cuecas.

**Daichi:** Olhe que horas são! – Praticamente enfiando o despertador na cara de Tyson.

**Tyson:** Ah? – Olhando o despertador com cara de mongo e bocejando. – AAAHHHH!! DAICHI! SÃO 7:45! LEVANTA! – Se levantando de supetão, com olhos arregalados, e começando a correr pelo quarto junto com Daichi, enfiando roupas viradas ao avesso no lugar errado.

**Daichi:** COMO SE EU JÁ NÃO SOUBESSE, SEU IDIOTA!! – Desesperado correndo de um lado pro outro, procurando sua beyblade.

**Avô de Tyson:** Sabiam que estão atrasados? – Entrando no quarto, com seu típico sorriso calma, e nas duas mãos os lanches dos garotos.

**Na escola**

Lá estavam Daichi e Tyson correndo desabalados, desembestados e descabelados. Entraram na sala, empurrando a porta com uma força descomunal, fazendo um barulhão. Lá estavam eles, arfando, suando, e com "x" no lugar dos olhos.

**Hilary:** Bom dia... Tyson. – Sorrindo para Tyson, e ajudando-o a se levantar, devido ao fato de que tanto ele quanto Daichi haviam caído no chão.

**Daichi:** Nossa, como você me ama... – Se levantando sozinho e com cara de poucos amigos.

**Hilary:** Claro que te amo, afinal, você fica MUITO fofo quando está machucado – Esta, por sua vez, exibia uma cara de Niña Mala.

**Tyson:** Ufa! O Sensei ainda não chegou. Essa foi por pouco... – Jogando-se em uma cadeira, de forma desleixada.

**Max:** Vocês tiveram é muita sorte. – Rindo da cena, agora Daichi discutia com Hilary, que, de braços cruzados virava a cara e chamava-o de idiota. – Daichi. Gomen-Nasai, mas você vai ter que sentar lá atrás, acabaram os lugares aqui na frente – Na frente era o lugar onde eles costumavam sentar-se durante a aula.

**Daichi:** Legal! Eu que só me fodo na parada... - Saindo resmungando coisas incompreensíveis, indo para as cadeias de trás.

**O sinal toca.**

**Ray:** Minna, tô indo pra minha sala. – Saindo, dando um "tchau" com a mão e indo para a sua sala. Pouco depois entrava na sala o seu professor. Cabelos pretos, olhos azuis penetrantes que sorriam junto com os lábios. Alto e moreno, como que surfase. Aparentemente tinha 23 anos, a expressão que carregava era simpática. Não demorou para serem ouvidos suspiros feminino por toda a sala.

**Prof:** Ohayou Gozaimasu – Foi correspondido com outros "Ohayou Gozaimasu" pela sala. Mas todos o olhavam estranho, afinal, estavam no meio do ano. Onde estava o antigo professor de História? – Bom... Meu nome é Minami Kouji. Estou aqui para exercer a função do Senhor Yamata enquanto o mesmo resolve assuntos pessoais, ele pediu-me que o substituísse. – Ouviu-se perguntas de "que assuntos?" e "ahhhh" de entendimentos. Sorriu – Bom, não adiantemos a aula, creio que muitos de vocês não simpatizam com a matéria. Espero até que isso mude este resto de ano. Acabei de me formar e farei o melhor que puder. Agora... deixando a lenga-lenga de lado, gostaria de saber os nomes de meus alunos. Digam-me seus nomes e idades, comece. – Falou, apontando para Hilary.

**Hilary:** Aiai...- Não despregando o olho dos olhos azuis do professor e seu sorriso simpático. Nossa! Como ele era gato...

**Kouji:** Senhorita?

**Max:** Hilary, acorde! O professor está chamando! – Cutucando-a, aparentemente Hilary estava no mesmo estado do resto das meninas da sala: nas nuvens e suspirando pelo professor.

**Hilary:** Heim? Sim! Sou eu! – Assustada, sem entender – É o que?

**Kouji:** Seu nome e idade, ou quer que eu use o pronome de tratamento "aluna" cada vez que referir-me a você? – Rindo

**Hilary:** "Desde que me chame, não importa o tratamento. Aiai..." Ah! Não sensei! Meu nome é Hilary, tenho 15 anos.

**Kouji:** Certo! Assim mesmo! Agora você atrás dela!

**Max:** Sou Max, tenho 14, sensei. – Sorrindo com seu jeito moleque característico.

**Tyson:** Tyson, 15 anos – Falou, sem emoção alguma. Parecendo chateado, com a mão apoiando o queixo, e olhando do professor para Hilary. Seus olhos pareciam soltar faíscas. "Pô! Esse imbecil nem tem nada demais, que saco...! Garotas..."

**Daichi:** Sou Daichi, tenho 13 anos – Falou, sorrindo todo faceiro. Não demorou para ouvir um coro geral da sala com azucrinações de "o mascote da turma! Da-lhe Daichi-kun!" – Hehe!

**Kenny:** Sou Kenny, Sensei. Tenho 14 anos. Se quiseres, podes chamar-me de Chefe, é como geral me chama por aqui.

Após o restante das apresentações, o professor começou a citar fatos históricos. Ele explicava de um modo jovial, em vez de mensageiro, as vezes, falava "e-mail". Quando a galera queria falar, mas não levantava a mão e atrapalhava a aula. Ele se sentava em uma carteira dos alunos, levantava a mão e falava alto para chamar a atenção de todos: "Professor! Eu aqui ó! Quero falar?! Posso? Ah? Eu posso? Ta. Minha pergunta é..." arrancava risadas de todos.

Tyson tinha de admitir que o professor era gente fina. Mas não gostava dos olhares que a Hilary estava lançando para ele. Era esquisito, aquele cara não fizera nada para ganhar aqueles olhares, enquanto ele... ah! Era melhor deixar quieto! Parecia até que estava com ciúmes. E não estava! Não estava, não! Que idéia! Ele?! Com ciúmes da Hilary? Logo da Hilary? Ah! Ele só podia estar pirando. Não era nada disso!

Finalmente - ele até achou que demorara demais - o sinal do intervalo tocou. Tyson foi um dos primeiros, se não O primeiro, a sair da sala de aula.

**Ray:** Gente! Aqui! – Acenava para o grupo, de longe, Tyson parecia se arrastar enquanto andava, mas quando o viu abriu aquele sorrisão de ponta a ponta que todos conheciam tão bem, e deu um salto.

**Kenny:** Minna, cheguem aqui, eu tenho novidades – Já sentado com Ray, o laptop aberto, enquanto digitava algo.

**Daichi:** Kenny! Diz que é campeonato! To loco pra humilhar aqueles bichinhas! – Pulando de um lado pro outro, todo elétrico. Nenhuma surpresa para os companheiros. Também não foi surpresa quando Tyson se juntou a Daichi nos pulos animados.

**Max:** Hey, se acalmem – Com uma gota, mas rindo.

**Hilary:** Só podia ser o Daichi mesmo... u.ú – Com voz de criancinha, como que para zoar o Daichi. Era tão divertido!

**Daichi:** Hey! O que você quer dizer com isso?! – Encarando Hilary, trocando farpas com os olhos, ele, baixinho, fazendo a garota ter de encarar para baixo para haver a "troca de farpas". Era cômico.

**Kenny:** Chegaram novidades da BBA, sobre um novo torneio. – O simples comentário de Kenny serviu para que Daichi esquecesse Hilary e em um décimo de milésimo de segundo estivesse olhando para a tela do laptop. – Recebi ontem de noite.

**Daichi e Tyson:** Abre! Abre! Abre! O.O

**Kenny, Ray e Max:** ... – Gota mutante.

**Hilary:** E aí?

**Kenny: **Ah! Aqui estão as novas regras. - Apontando para a tela do laptop

Em cada equipe, que serão montadas após a primeira fase do torneio. Deverá haver: um técnico, um líder, três titulares, um reserva e um treinador (Que a BBA irá selecionar com todo o cuidado para cada equipe)

- O líder poderá escolher o restante da equipe  
- O campeonato se constituí em 4 fases  
- A 1ª fase será realizada no Japão, Tokyo. Onde todos os inscritos irão competir e serão escolhidos os melhores Beylutadores.  
- A 2ª fase ocorrerá na Rússia, Moscou. Já com as equipes formadas e os treinadores já com suas respectivas equipes.  
- A 3ª fase, as 4 equipes restantes irão disputar as 2 vagas para as finais.  
- A 4ª fase será as finais, a equipe vencedora levará o premio de melhor equipe mundial.

**Ray:** Err... E quando começa a 1ª fase?

**Kenny:** Putz! Não ta dizendo aqui. Vou mandar um E-mail para o Sr. Disckison pedindo a data. – Fala, teclando efusivamente no LapTop.

**Ray:** Eu to precisando treinar pra esse torneio. E não parei, mas é sempre bom dar uns treinos. – Falou, pegando sua Beyblade no bolso e dando um sorriso felino, uma garota passou por ele piscando um olho, ele virou o rosto para acompanhar o caminhar da garota. (Treinar, heim?)

**Daichi:** Que tal ser lá no Dojo

**Ray:** OK! – Já longe, envolvendo a garota que lhe piscara pela cintura e sussurrando algo no seu ouvido, deixando-a corada.

**Tyson:** Peraí! Que liberdade é essa com o Dojo?! Òó"

**No Dojo**

(Morg: Li, poderia me deixar escrever?  
Li: Não! 8D  
Morg: aff -.-  
Li: Eu encho o saco né? XD  
Morg: eh u.ú  
Li: Sua desinformada!  
Morg: Quer q eu escreva ou não?! XD  
Li: Quero 3  
Morg: Então me deixa escre...  
Li: Ah! A Caneta caiu no chão! x.x  
Morg: ... - Escrevendo -  
Li: Pega!! Pega a canetinha! Pega! Pega! -  
Morg: - se reta e se abaixa pra pegar a caneta -  
Li: PEGUEI! 8D  
Morg: ARGH!  
Li: Desinformada! Òó  
Morg: -.-" )

**Ray:** Desculpe a demora – Entrando no Dojo, tirando os sapatos na entrada, parecendo bastante animado – Tive que resolver uns assuntos...

(Li: Nossa, o que será? xD  
Morg: Será que o Ray é virgem?  
Li: Credo, pensa nessas coisas não o.o)

**Daichi:** Aham! To sabendo! – Rindo, dando um sorriso de "Eu te compreendo, cara" para o Ray.

**Ray:** Ãh...?!

**Tyson:** Burguer! \o/

**Hilary:** Essa não colou

**Tyson:** ...Vôôôôô!!!! Cadê o almoço?!... Vô? – Chamando o Avô em vão, Tyson vai procura-lo, chegando na sala encontra um bilhetinho:

'Querido Daichi (e Tyson)  
Volto amanhã  
Se virem  
Com amor... VôVô '

**Kai:** O que querem comigo? – Com a expressão e a voz fria, estava parado atrás de Tyson – Que é isso?

**Tyson:** AAAhh!! Kai!! Beem...!!! – Escondendo a carta de Kai – Foi pra almoçar!

**Kai:** "Seu ser estranho e idiota de sempre" Eu mereço... Nem estou com fome. Para vir aqui eu tive que bular o sistema da escola... Espero que a comida valha a pena – Dando as costas para Tyson e indo para onde os outros estavam, se encostando na parede, de braços cruzados e olhos fechados. Sua barriga roncava... Ainda bem que só ele ouvia.

**Tyson:** Raaaay... – Chamando o amigo, com uma expressão pidona no rosto – Veeem Aquiii

**Ray:** O que você quer? – Gota, e se afastando dos outros junto com Tyson. Pegou o bilhete que Tyson lhe estendia. Gelou. Mas que Avô...

**Tyson:** Você sabe cozinhar néééé?! – Com as duas mãos juntas na frente do rosto. Como que implorando.

**Ray:** Err... Okay... Eu cozinho " – Incapaz de recusar esse favor ao amigo – Mas só dessa vez, aprenda a cozinhar Tyson!

**Após o almoço**

**Kai:** Estava bom – Se resignou a falar somente isso, se levantando logo em seguida.

**Hilary:** Simpático você, heim? – Mas logo todos se levantavam da mesa, se recolher os pratos nem nada. Somente Tyson ficou sozinho na mesa, com os olhos esbugalhados. Isso queria dizer que ele teria que fazer tudo sozinho? Hilary ficou com uma ligeira pena de Tyson, vendo-o, sozinho, retirando os pratos sujos.

Mas que gente mais mal agradecida! Ele os chamava para irem para a sua casa, lhes oferecia um almoço, e o deixavam assim, no ar? Pensava Tyson, enquanto retirava os últimos pratos para a cozinha. E o que deixava-o mais puto era o fato de Hilary estar ali, parada, só olhando para ele. Como se para ver se ele não ia fazer merda ou se sabia mesmo lavar pratos.

**Hilary:** Quer ajuda Tyson? – Era só ele pensar mal... Ela lia pensamentos também, é?

**Tyson:** Não, valeu. Por que não volta para o seu sensei querido? – Respondeu, de mal-humor, já começando a lavar a louça.

**Hilary:** Não sei o endereço dele – retrucou a garota, ficando ligeiramente irritada do modo como Tyson referiu-se ao professor, que ela tinha certeza ser o Kouji.

**Tyson:** Não seja por isso, eu ligo para o colégio e consigo o endereço dele, quem sabe o telefone. Daí fica até melhor para você, não é? – Declarou, sarcástico. Enxaguando um copo e pondo no escorredor.

**Hilary:** O que você tem contra ele? Parece até que está com ciúmes...! Peraí! Você ta com ciúmes, Tyson! – Abandonou a expressão irritada e começou a sorrir, de modo um tanto convencido, meio divertido.

**Tyson:** Não estou com ciúmes não! Até parece. Ninguém sentiria ciúmes de uma garota como você!

**Hilary:** Como é?! – Agora se irritara – Tyson! Você ta lavando errado! Passa pra cá! – Arrancando o copo de vidro das mãos de Tyson. Porem o copo cheio de sabão escorregou de sua mão e caiu no chão. Um caco cortou-lhe a perna, fazendo com que um fiapo de sangue escorresse por sua canela.

**Tyson:** Droga! Você quebrou o copo! – Olhando para Hilary abaixada, nos cacos, ela parecia deprimida. Sua expressão se suavizou e se abaixou ao lado da garota, passando um braço pelos ombros da mesma. A expressão do garoto agora era de preocupação. – Hilary, você ta bem?

**Hilary:** Eu to bem sim...! – A voz saiu meio abafada – E suas mãos estão sujas de sabão, ta me sujando. – Limpou as lagrimas, não ia deixar que Tyson visse que estava chorando.

**Tyson:** Você se cortou. Ta sangrando. Ta doendo? – Ajudou a se sentar em uma cadeira da cozinha, se levantando para pegar uma papel, para limpar o sangue.

**Hilary:** Por falar em perguntas cretinas... – Balbuciou.

**Tyson:** Ah! Nem ta tão ruim assim. Desculpa – Sorriu, não um sorriso só de lábios, mas que lhe chegava aos olhos. Hilary nunca o vira sorrir assim, meio arrependido. Ele beijou-lhe a testa, após limpar o sangue.

**Hilary:** E-eu... Até parece que foi você quem jogou o copo no chão para que eu me cortasse! Baka! – Murmurou, corada.

**Tyson:** Mas desculpa, de qualquer jeito. – Falou, agora mais alegre, aliviado pelas palavras de Hilary. Jogou o papel no lixo, indo até um armário e pegando uma algodão. O corte fora superficial, então era só preciso estancar o sangue até que parasse. Agachou-se na frente da amiga (Só amiga?) e prensou o algodão contra o ferimento.

Seus olhares se cruzaram. Ficaram se fitando. Abaixo dos olhos brilhantes da garota, estava molhado, sinal de que havia chorado. Seus rostos se aproximaram, a lembrança que ambos tinham era de sentir a respiração quente um do outro em suas faces. O coração baita acelerado no seu peito. Seus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros de se encontrarem quando...

**Daichi:** Uops... Acho que estou atrapalhando. Eu volto mais tarde! – Girando nos calcanhares, deu meia volta, e voltou por onde tinha vindo. Deixando um Tyson e uma Hilary totalmente corados para trás.

**Tyson:** Ah! Eu vou tirar os cacos! Segura o algodão! – Todo estabanado, começou a recolher os restos mortais do copo, e jogou-os no lixo.

Após o pequeno incidente na cozinha. E Tyson o tempo todo tapando a boca de Daichi após qualquer comentário sobre o porque de Hilary estar tão calada. Pois, de certo, Hilary passara o resto da tarde mais calada e perdida nos próprios pensamentos do que ali. Mas ficara decidido que todos treinariam no Dojo de Tyson, pelos próximos 3 meses (kenny recebera a resposta por e-mail de que a 1ª fase começaria dali a três meses). Kai não deu resposta nenhum, disse que se daria melhor treinando sozinho, mas não falou nada de que não viria.

* * *

Kari - Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo! \o  
Morg - Me too.  
Kari - Esse capitulo foi muito fofo! x3  
Morg - Não esqueça de deixar Reviews! Naum paga, naum custa, mas deixa a gente feliz!

Ja ne, minna-san

Kissus


	3. A chegada

Disclaimer:Os personagens de beyblade não mi pertence...tirandu algunsss xD

Legenda:

"Ray tigrão,bonito e gostosão. " – Pensamentos(morguene falando...xD)

- Seu bakal! – Alguém falando

LETRAS MAIUSCULAS – grito

(Tudo bem?) – interrupções das autoras e informações adicionais.

_Itálicas _– lembranças

...A Chegada...

Um mês se passou e faltavam dois meses para começar o campeonato de beyblade. Todos os dias depois da aula, iam para a casa de Tyson para treinar.

Um dia Ray foi checar os seus e-mails, viu que tinha um endereço de um e-mail desconhecido e clicou.

-Primo Ray.

Num sei se ainda lembra de mim.Te conheço desde quando éramos criancinhas, nós fazíamos muita bagunça juntos, mas precisei morar em Hong Kong. Eu consegui seu e-mail com Lee espero que não se importe. Vou ir para o Japão e soube que você estava aí. Se puder me buscar estarei no Japão ao meio-dia no sábado.

Carinhosamente

Kari Kon

**Ray**: Kari... – Surpreso, fitando o e-mail, relendo-o incontáveis vezes. Há quanto tempo não a via? A ultima vez que tivera contato com a prima fora há anos, antes de ela ter de ir para Hong Kong, morar com o pai. Fora porque a mãe morrera naquele mesmo ano, de Tuberculose. Lembrava-se da garota ter chorado muito. O enterro fora montado as pressas pelo pai, que não passara nem quatro dias no local. Desde então, jamais vira a querida prima. – Kenny que dia é hoje?

**Kenny**: Hoje é quinta-feira.

**Ray**: É depois de amanhã.

**Max**: Depois de amanhã o que?

Tyson, que estava perto de Ray ouvindo tudo. Não estava entendendo nada.

**Daichi**: Pessoal,vamos treinar!

**No aeroporto**

Lá estava ele, junto com a todo o pessoal. Porém Kai não viera, como se isso fosse de se estranhar. Ray queria fazer uma surpresa para Kari, portanto não respondera o e-mail. Falara com os amigos sobre uma parente muito querida que estava a chegar de viagem.

**Mulher do viva-voz**: O desembarque do vôo 1246, no portão 3.

**Ray**: É esse o vôo, pessoal! - disse animadamente.

**Hilary**: Então vamos!

Chegaram lá um pouco atrasados, pois Daichi, Tyson e Max haviam decidido fazer um "lanche" no meio do caminho. Vários passageiros saiam do portão 3.Até chegar uma conhecida garota de brilhantes olhos violetas que estava acompanhada com três garotas.

**Ray**: É ELA!É ELA!Mais quem são aquelas garotas? – Parecendo um tanto perdido com a presença das garotas. Ela ia trazer amigas e não avisara? Se soubesse, teria se preparado melhor...

Kari e as meninas caminhavam até a saída da alfândega. Até Kari focalizar os olhos num certo garoto de cabelos negros e compridos e um rosto um tanto felino.

**Kari**: Ray! – Corre até o garoto, praticamente pulando em cima dele, com uma expressão de mais completa alegria estampada na face. – Como vai? Ta bem de saúde? Que bom que veio! Recebeu meu e-mail? Ta grande você, né? Ainda joga beyblade? Parece um gato! Quem são eles? Quantos anos você já tem? – despejou um monte de perguntas em cima do primo. Estava entusiasmada, muito feliz em poder finalmente rever o primo. As perguntas foram inevitáveis. Inevitável também foi o abraço sufocante que lhe dava. E como ele crescera! Estava muito bonito!

**Ray**: Hey! Vai com calma! Vamos em ordem... Vou bem. Muito saudável. Recebi o e-mail. To grande é? Eu vim pra te ver. Jogo beyblade sim, e muito. Um gato? Peraí... Com que sentido você disse isso? – Rindo – Eles são meus amigos, também jogam Beyblade.

**Max**: Sou Max, muito prazer – fazendo a reverencia japonesa, dando o seu sorriso fofo, um tanto infantil. E meio corado.

**Kenny**: Kenny, pode me chamar de chefe – Arrancando risadas das garotas – Sim! O Chefão! – Rindo junto.

**Tyson**: Tyson, o melhor beylutador que já existiu! Sou campeão mundial! – Apontando para si mesmo no maior entusiasmo. Esperavam-se suspiros ou aplausos, ou um pedido de autógrafos, se desapontou.

**Kayla**: Eu sei quem você é. Quem não sabe? Tem um mínimo de consciência de qual foi a cobertura da mídia nos torneios de beyblade?

**Yumi**: E essa mal educada é a Kayla, minha irmã. Sou Yumi, muito prazer – Sorrindo simpaticamente e estendendo a mão para Tyson – É muito bom conhecer o campeão mundial de beyblade.

**Tyson**: Muito prazer conhecer você também, Yumi. Você é muito simpática né? Bem diferente de uma pessoa que eu conheço... – Sorrindo feliz e contente de volta para a nova amiga.

**Hilary e Kayla**: Isso foi uma indireta? XD

**Daichi**: Pois eu sou bem melhor que o Tyson em Beyblade! E ainda sou mais bonito que ele! Sou Daichi, o bonitão! Muito prazer!

Yumi: Sério? Você é melhor que o Tyson? – Parecendo surpresa e acreditar sinceramente no que Daichi dissera. – As pessoas aqui no Japão devem ter um gosto bem peculiar para chamarem-no de bonitão.

**Hilary**: Ahn... – Gota – Sou Hilary, muito prazer em conhecer.

**Ray**: E sou Ray, para quem não me conhece. Eu não sabia que você traria amigas, Kari.

**Kari**: É que eu esqueci de escrever isso no e-mail, foi mal – sorrindo, com a mão no rosto – E você não me respondeu uma das perguntas. – Em tom acusador.

**Ray**: Você decorou, foi?

**Kari**: Responde!

**Ray**: 16 anos, pô!

**Kari**: Melhorou! – Ouvindo Yumi rir atrás dela. Lembrou-se, então, da existência dos amigos. – Ah! É mesmo! Já tinha até esquecido! Vou apresentar vocês!

**Aiko**: É educado eu mesma me apresentar. Sou Aiko, muito prazer. Saúde. – Levantando dois dedos, em sinal de paz. – Kari, é incrível ver sua consideração por nós, visto você ter esquecido de nossa existência.

**Kari**: I love you too! – Jogando um beijinho para Aiko.

Ray observava a conversa. Parecia que os dois grupos já se conheciam a bastante tempo. As implicâncias já haviam começado, junto com as brincadeiras. Era muito bom ver a prima novamente, ela parecia bastante feliz... E fofa. A ultima vez que falara e vira a prima, ela estava caída na depressão, vivia calada, e toda vez que o olhava, era tristeza que via naqueles olhos violeta. Ficava feliz em ver que, agora, aqueles mesmo olhos refletiam alegria.

Além disso, ela crescera bastante. Estava mais alta e mais desenvolvida desde a ultima vez que a vira. Deveria já ter namorado, até. A idéia fez-lo rir.

**Na praça de alimentação do aeroporto**

Todos conversavam animadamente, e alguns foram comprar uns lanches, Tyson descobriu que as meninas também jogavam beyblade. Já Ray e Kari sentavam mais distantes dos outros. Queriam matar a saudade. Conversaram sobre tudo.

**Ray**: Kari, você ainda joga beyblade?

**Kari**: Claro, que pergunta!

**Ray**: Então você só veio por causa do campeonato?

**Kari**: Sim, e aproveitei para te ver.

**Ray**: Que bom! Mas onde vocês vão passar a noite?

**Kari**: Bem... Não sei! Talvez iremos para um hotel!

**Ray**: Bem vocês podem ficar lá em casa!- disse pensando nas amigas de Kari (safadinho esse Ray num eh...).

**Kari**: Mais não seria um incomodo?

**Ray**: De jeito nenhum, eu posso emprestar a minha casa e vou pedir para Tyson para eu passar as noites na casa dele (bem melhor assim).

**Kari**: A casa é sua?

**Ray**: Não, é alugada!

**Kari**: Então esta bem! – disse dando um meigo sorriso para ele. –Vou avisar para as minhas amigas. Muito obrigada! – Pulando em cima dele e dando um abraço bem apertado.

**Ray**: Kari!Errr... Você ta me enforcando!

**Kari**: Desculpe Ray! – Saindo de cima dele.

Kari saiu correndo para onde os outros estavam e deu a noticia para as meninas. Ray falou com Tyson se poderia ficar hospedado um tempo na casa dele.

**Tyson**: Pode! Só com uma condição!

**Ray**: Qual?

**Tyson**: Só se você cozinhar, quando o meu avô não tiver lá! – Com a maior cara de pau.

**Ray**: Ok. Eu sei que minha comida é muito boa! Vai que eu viro _Chef_ ..."Comilão... Não mudou nada"

**No dia Seguinte**

**Kayla acorda**: Bom dia! – Entrando na sala, bocejando. Vestida com seu baby doll verde.

**Yumi**: Você quer dizer boa tarde não é, maninha? – Sorrindo, enquanto colocava os pratos na mesa – o almoço já ta quase pronto.

**Aiko**: Virou dorminhoca agora foi? – Sentada no sofá, com um livro aberto pousado nas coxas.

**Kayla**: Ah! É o fuso horário! – Deu a desculpa esfarrapada. Olhou em volta, afinal, onde estava a prima de Ray? – Ué? Onde se meteu a Kari?

**Yumi**: Ela saiu, queria passear pela cidade – Carregando as travessas onde estava o almoço e pondo na mesa – estão servidos! – Olhando para a irmã e rindo. – E uma de nós tomará o seu Café-almoço! – Arrancando risadas gerais.

**Na rua**

Ela nunca fora ao Japão. Na verdade, jamais saíra da China. Não por falta de oportunidade, de certo. O Japão era realmente muito bonito, ainda mais naquela época. Tivera sorte em ir na Primavera. Havia cerejeiras florescendo por toda a cidade, era a árvore mais utilizada no Japão, era lindo! Ela andava de baixo de uma chuva de pétalas rosas.

O Japão era, de fato, pequeno. Como seu pai muitas vezes dissera. Mas isso era o que menos importava, nunca fora uma pessoa muito espaçosa. Havia passado por três bancas, eram muitos mangás! Havia uma feira no centro da cidade, tinha de tudo ali! Comprara varias coisinhas!Um daqueles palitos para o cabelo, uma pequena luminária vermelha japonesa, um porta incensos, uns CD's. Entre outros.

Assoviava uma canção qualquer que lhe passava pela cabeça. Andando distraída pela rua, concentrada demais nas pétalas rosa que caíam das Cerejeiras.

Mal podia esperar! Iria voltar para o apartamento do Ray e mostrar tudo para as garotas. Aliás, já estava anoitecendo. O tempo passara rápido. Era melhor voltar logo para casa, antes que algo acontecesse. Okaaaayyy... Por onde ela viera mesmo?

OMG! Por aonde ela viera, santo cristo?! Precisava achar o caminho de volta. Estava a quase uma hora procurando o caminho. E nada de encontrá-lo. Peraí... Ela se lembrava daquele poste... Não era aquele pelo qual ela passara não fazia nem 14 minutos? Estava completamente preocupada, já semi-desesperada, quando trombou com alguém. Caiu no chão, as suas compras espalhadas pelo chão.

**Kai**: Essa gente que não olha por onde anda – Arrebatou friamente, caído no chão. Se levantando, não dando sinais de que iria ajudar a garota a se levantar nem a catar suas compras.

**Kari**: Grosso! Ninguém manda você ficar parado que nem estátua também! Se quebrou alguma coisa eu...!

**Kai**: Você o que? Menina! – Disse friamente, causando arrepios em Kari.

**Kari**: Você vai pagar tudo o que quebrou seu grosso! – Olhando serio para ele.

Kai não disse nada apenas ficou parado no mesmo lugar só observando-a.

**Kari**: Ainda mais agora que estou perdida e esta escurecendo! Bem que Ray mi ligou dizendo para eu tomar cuidado! – Se levantando e catando as coisas.

**Kai**: Quem você disse?

**Kari**: Ray!Ray Kon! Ele é meu primo!

**Kai**: Siga-me?

**Kari**: O que! - Não entendendo absolutamente nada.

**Kai**: Se quiser rever seu primo mi siga se não fique ai! Menina! - Indo embora.

**Kari**: Você conhece meu primo? Hei, me espere! – Correndo atrás dele, com as sacolas nas mãos.

**Dojo do Tyson**

**Kari**: Bem que você poderia mi esperar! As sacolas estão pesadas!

**Tyson**: Eu já ouvi essa voz em algum lugar?

**Ray**: Kari! O que esta fazendo aqui? – Viu Kai entrando no dojo seguido por Kari.

**Kari**: Err...Bem...

**Kai**: Ela si perdeu!

**Kari**: Ninguém perguntou nada a você! – Bufando de raiva,com uma vontade de dar um murro em Kai.

**Ray**: Kari eu te avisei o que? Mandei você tomar cuidado! Você não conhece a cidade direito!

**Kari**: Eu sei mais... - Tentando justificar.

**Max**: As meninas devem estar preocupadas com você! Por que não liga para elas?

**Kari**: Esta bem! –Pegando o telefone na mão de Tyson e discando.

**Na casa das meninas**

**Aiko**: Nossa! Olhe que horas são! – Olhando no relógio de pulso.

**Yumi**: Onde será que a Kari está? – Preocupada.

**Kayla**: É mais provável que ela tenha se perdido! To jeito que ela é tão distraída! – Tomou um gole de chá.

**Yumi**: Kayla! Vira essa boca pra lá!

**Aiko**: Ela não muda mesmo! - O telefona toca. – Deixa que eu atendo! Alo!

**Kari**: Aiko! Aqui é Kari!

**Aiko**: Kari! Você esta bem? Não esta machucada? Esta aonde?

**Kari**: Calma! Eu estou bem! Estou no dojo do avô de Tyson!

**Tyson**: Fala que você vai jantar aqui e provavelmente vai dormir aqui!

**Kari**: O que?

**Kenny**: É melhor você dormi aqui! É muito perigoso você voltar para a casa de Ray nessa hora!

**Ray**: Kenny tem razão! É melhor você dorme junto comigo e com Max! Fale para as meninas!(não pense em maldade gente)

**Kari**: Alo! Aiko eu vou passar a noite aqui na casa de Tyson! Amanha cedo eu volto!

**Aiko**: Esta bem! Boa noite! Cuida-se!

**Kari**: Boa noite! Manda um beijo para as meninas!

**Aiko**: Ta! Ate amanha!

**Kari**: Ate!

**Aiko**: Meninas! Kari foi passar a noite na casa de Tyson! Amanha cedo ela volta!

**Yumi**: Bom gente! Vou dormi! Boa noite!

**Kayla e Aiko**: Também vamos ir dormi! Boa noite!

**No dojo**

Todos acabaram de jantar. Kari e Max arrumavam à mesa. Ray, Kenny, Tyson e Daichi ficaram na sala assistindo TV, já Kai estava encostado na parede (como ngm soubesse).

**Max**: Terminamos!

**Kari**: Eu vou tomar um banho! Eu sempre guardo roupas a mas na bolsa!

**Max**: Tome a toalha! – Estendendo uma toalha azul para ela.

**Kari**: Obrigada!

Kari se dirigiu para o quarto. Colocou as suas roupas em cima da cama e saiu do quarto em direção ao banheiro. Despiu-se e entrou no Box. Água estava uma delicia. Ate Kari ouvir um barulho de porta se fechar e uma certa pessoa entrar no banheiro pensando que não tinha ninguém.

**Daichi**: Aiai! –Sentando no vaso.

**Kari**: AAAAAHHHHHH! – Kari se enrolando na toalha azul. Daichi assustou-se com o grito,levantou as calças e saiu correndo. – Daichi! Seu moleque tarado!

**Max**: Você esta bem? – Todos estavam preocupados.

**Ray**: Kari! O que aconteceu! Ouvimos o seu grito!

**Kari**: Esse moleque estava no banheiro quando eu estava tomando banho! – Disse enrolada na toalha e atrás da porta deixando só deixando a cabeça de fora.

**Ray**: O que! – E Ray sai correndo atrás de Daichi. – Moleque isso é para você aprender a bater na porta, antes de entrar e der respeito pelos mais velhos.

**Daichi**: AAAHHHHH! Mais eu estava muito apertado! – Fugindo de Ray (imaginem a cena cômica de Ray correndo atrás de Daichi xD)

Mas tarde, Ray e Daichi se acalmaram. Kari tinha acabado de tomar um banho e se lembrou que tinha colocado as roupas lá no quarto. Saiu do banheiro e foi para o quarto. No caminho encontrou Ray que também ia para o quarto se trocar para ir dormi, mais quando viu a prima ficou totalmente corado, vendo-a somente de toalha e as roupas que ela usou antes numas das mãos.

**Kari**: Primo? O que houve? Por que esta assim?

**Ray**: Err...é que...nao é normal uma garota andar de toalha numa casa onde só tem meninos!

**Kari**: Mas não tem ninguém no corredor!

**Ray**: É melhor se vestir! Antes que mais alguém a veja!

Kari apenas acenou a cabeça totalmente corada de vergonha. Entrou no quarto junto com Ray (não pensem em merda¬¬').

**Ray**: Tome essa blusa e essa bermuda! Teve caber em você! – Tirando duas peças de roupas velhas do armário tanto para a Kari.

**Kari**: Ta! Vou mi vestir e ta para deixar o quarto também!

**Ray**: Hã? A sim!

Kari se vestiu, viu que a roupa estava muito folgada. Lembrou de Aiko ela tinha ensinado umas técnicas para customiza as roupas. Pegou a tesoura cortou a bermuda fazendo um short curto e a blusa tirando somente a manga longa,deixando mais curta. Mandou Ray entrar, logo em seguida veio Max. Os dois se trocaram (Kari estava virada) e foram dormir.

**Ray**: Boa noite!

**Kari e Max**: Boa noite!

Todos do dojo foram dormi mais Kari não conseguia fechar os olhos. Estava com insônia decidiu ir ate o quintal do dojo.

**Kari**: Essa noite esta tão linda! – Olhando para a lua que estava cheia.

**Kai**: O que você esta fazendo aqui nessa hora? Devia estar dormindo! – Olhando para a Kari depois virando os olhos para a pequena cuia que havia lá

**Kari**: Ai! Que susto! Eu não tinha te visto! – se desculpando. – Estou com insônia é por isso que não consigo dormi!

**Kai**: ...

**Kari**: Errr...Acho que não formos bem apresentados! – Tentando mudar de assunto. - Sou Kari Kon e tenho 16 anos! Muito prazer! Eu queria agradecer por me trazer ate o Ray!

**Kai**: ...

**Kari**: E você deve ser o Kai! (como se ela não soubesse) - Kari vendo que isso não ia levar a nada olhou para a cuia. – Quer jogar beyblade!

**Kai**: E desde quando você é uma beylutadora?

**Kari**: Deste quando ganhei o pingente da minha mãe e descobrir que lá estava pressa a minha Fera Bit! – Mostrando a beyblade dela. – Eu era muito pequena. E treinei numas da melhores escolas de beyblade da Ásia! – Preparando-se – Chega de falar vamos começar!

Kai somente caminhou para a cuia queria desta-la quanto ela era boa. Posicionaram-se.

**Kari**: 1, 2 e 3.

**Kai**: Let it rip.

**Kari**: Vai Harpy!

**Kai**: Drazer! Flecha de fogo!

**Kari**: Cuidado! Ataque resplandecente!

A luta estava bem acirrada. Kari atacava com tudo e Kai também.

**Kari**: De novo! Ataque resplandecente!

A beyblade de Kai é atingida sofreu alguns danos. Kari decidiu atacar dessa vez prensou a beyblade de Kai numas das bordas da cuia. Quando Kari pensou que já estava ganha a luta, a beyblade de Kai empurra a beyblade de Kari e ataca tirando ela da cuia.

**Kari**: AIIIII! Não! – Vendo que o disco de ataque havia quebrado.

**Kai**: Você luta bem! Reforçar a sua beyblade.

**Kari**: Obrigada! – Pegando a sua beyblade e vendo Kai entrar no dojo.

**Daichi**: Nossa essa luta foi muito massa! – Saindo de trás da porta junto com o Tyson e Kenny.

**Kenny**: Gravei tudo! – Olhando para o seu lap top.

**Tyson**: Você luta muito bem! Mas e sua beyblade!

**Kari**: Obrigada! Mas o que vocês estavam fazendo atrás da porta?

**Tyson**: Bem eu fui fazer o meu pequeno lanche da noite!

**Kenny**: Cof! Cof! Pequeno! Sei!

**Tyson**: Sim! Eu estava fazendo o meu lanche e eu ouvir um barulho e fui ver o que era e lá estava você e Kai beylutando e fui chamar Daichi e Kenny!

**Kari**: Hummm! Entende!

**Kenny**: Mais e a sua beyblade!

**Kari**: Pode deixara amanhã eu peço para Aiko consertar!

**Daichi**: Nossa! Ta tarde é melhor irmos dormir! Boa noite!

**Tyson**: Amanhã você liga para as meninas virem aqui em casa para treinarmos! Boa noite!

**Kenny**: Boa noite! – Seguindo Daichi e Tyson.

**Kari**: Boa noite! – Foi para o quarto.

Continua...

N/A: Bom gnt espero que tenham gstado

kiss


	4. Brigas de Irmãs

**Disclaimer:Os personagens de beyblade não mi pertence...tirandu algunsss xD**

**Legenda:**

"**To pensando." – Pensamentos**

**- Falando! – Alguém falando**

**LETRAS MAIUSCULAS – grito**

**(Espero que gostem!) – interrupções das autoras e informações adicionais.**

**Itálicas – lembranças**

**...Brigas de irmãs...**

**Todos estavam saindo do colégio. Tyson tinha pedido para Kari avisar as meninas para irem a sua casa depois do almoço. Kari e as meninas se encontravam na porta do dojo foram recepcionadas por um velho bem simpático.**

**Avô de Tyson: Bom dia garotas! Acho que estão procurando o Tyson! Podem entrar!**

**Kari: Muito obrigada senhor Granger! Deixa-me apresentar as meninas! –Tanto passagem para as garotas passarem. – Essa é a Yumi!**

**Yumi: Olá! Muito prazer em conhecê-lo! Essa com a cara emburrada é a minha irmã mais velha! Kayla!**

**Kayla: Hei! Yumi! Bom dia! – sem mudar a expressão.**

**Kari: E essa é a Aiko! **

**Aiko: Oi! Prazer em conhecê-lo também!**

**Avô de Tyson: Eu que fico honrado em conhecê-las meninas! – Com o seu costume sorriso.**

**Hilary: Meninas! Finalmente chegaram! Todos estão esperando vocês! – Hilary cumprimentou todas e mandou segui-la para onde os garotos estavam treinando.**

**Kari, Aiko e Yumi: Bom dia meninos! – Todos se cumprimentaram. Todos conversavam. Kayla já sentia mais a vontade e mostrava ser uma pessoa extrovertida, muito diferente da outra que falava friamente com quem não conhecia.**

**Kenny: Conseguiu consertar a beyblade?**

**Kari: Consegui sim! Hoje de manhã a Aiko consertou para mim!**

**Aiko: Que tal vocês beylutarem para eu poder recolher dados de vocês? – disse pegando o seu lap top. – Kenny! Me ajuda!**

**Kenny: Ta bom!**

**Daichi: Vamos fazer uma luta de três cada!**

**Tyson: Estou nessa!**

**Todos bateram par ou ímpar. Hilary foi ajudar o avô de Tyson a fazer os lanches. Aiko e Kenny ficaram trocando informações. Max e Kai ficaram somente observando.**

**Tyson: Eu sou com a Kayla!**

**Ray: Sou com a Yumi!**

**Daichi: Eu sou com a Kari!**

**Kayla: Então vamos começar! – Foram para a cuia e se prepararam.**

**Max: Let it rip!**

**Yumi: Vai irmãzinha!**

**Tyson: Dragon!**

**Kayla: Dark Leon!**

**A luta estava muito difícil e no final o resultado foi empate (foi mal gente mais hoje não estou muito afim de escrever).**

**Agora era a vez de Yumi e Ray. Os dois foram para os seus lugares e começou a luta.**

**Yumi: Toma cuidado Pretty Cat! – A beyblade de Yumi tentou desviar mais era tarde demais. A beyblade de Ray tinha atingido em cheio. A beyblade de Yumi caiu no lado de dela.**

**Aiko: Nossa que luta! Kenny acho que tem alguma coisa errada em Yumi!**

**Kenny: É você tem razão! Yumi não se defende muito bem! É melhor você reforçar a beyblade dela e ensina-lá algumas técnicas!**

**Aiko: Obrigada pela sugestão!**

**Ray: Você foi muito bem! Foi uma luta e tanto! - Estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la.**

**Yumi: Muito obrigada!**

**Daichi: Kari se prepare você vai perder feio!**

**Kari: É isso o que nós vamos ver!**

**Prepararam-se e os dois: Let it rip!**

**A luta estava muito difícil Kari defendia de Daichi. Cansou-se e atacou. Deixando a beyblade de Daichi parada na cuia.**

**Kari: E agora quem é o melhor aqui! - Tanto língua para Daichi que ficou com muita raiva.**

**Ray: Nossa! Priminha você foi demais!**

**Kari: Obrigada! Vocês também foram muito bem!**

**Kayla: Yumi! Você tem que treinar mais menina! Esta horrível! **

**Yumi: Mas irmã!**

**Max: Ela não tem culpa de nada! Era somente uma luta amigável! – Max tentando aliviar a situação.**

**Kayla: Aiii! – Foi para junto de Tyson e companhia, irritada.**

**Yumi: Muito obrigada por mi defender!**

**Max: Eu não fiz nada demais! Só falei a verdade!**

**Yumi: Sabe depois do acidente, onde nossos pais morreram, ela não é mais a mesma! – Disse baixando a cabeça. – Ela era uma garota alegre. Mas agora depois do acidente ela é fria com desconhecidos. Acha-me uma criança e sempre desconfiou que o acidente foi provocado por alguém.**

**Max: Sinto muito! - Colocando uns dos dedos no queixo dela e levantando.**

**Yumi: Promete para os meus pais que nunca iria chorar pela morte deles! E é isso que vou fazer!**

**Max: Bem! Sei que conhecemos há poucos dias! Mas pode contar comigo para tudo! Esta bem!**

**Yumi balançou a cabeça fazendo o sinal de 'sim'. Max a puxou para perto do grupo. Onde estavam assistindo o vídeo que Aiko e Kenny haviam gravado do treinamento e tanto dicas.**

**Hilary: Pessoal o lanche ta servido!**

**Tyson e Daichi: Já estavam na hora! Estamos morrendo de fome!**

**A tarde passou tranqüila ate que chegou a noite.**

**Kayla: Uno! Ganhei de novo! – Rindo.**

**Tyson: Isso não é justo! – Choramingando.**

**Daichi: É a segunda vez que você ganha!**

**Aiko: Sim! Kayla o que Tyson tem que fazer já que perdeu de novo?**

**Kayla: Ah! Já ia mi esquecendo!**

**Tyson: Aiko! Pra que você foi lembrar isso a ela!**

**Kayla: Hum! Eu quero que você dê um beijo na Hilary**

**Hilary e Tyson: O QUE?**

**Ray: Foi isso que vocês ouviram!**

**Todos deram risada, ate Kai não pude evitar um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e Tyson e Hilary totalmente vermelhos.**

**Tyson: Eu não vou dar se ela não quiser!**

**Kenny: Ela não disse nada ate agora... – interrompido por Daichi.**

**Daichi: Isso significa que ela quer!**

**Hilary: DAICHI! – Mais vermelha ainda. Queria enfiar a cabeça em algum lugar.**

**Max e Aiko: Vai Tyson!**

**Tyson: Ate vocês!**

**Kayla: Quem diria o campeão mundial tem medo em dar um beijo em uma garota! **

**Tyson: Não tenho nada!**

**Tyson tomou coragem fechou os olhos se aproximou da Hilary e deu um beijo na bochecha dela, levou um baita susto por que foi pega de surpresa pensava que Tyson não teria coragem.**

**Hilary: Tyson! – Assustada e envergonhada.**

**Tyson: Hillary mi desculpe é que o pessoal estava pressionando tanto!**

**Hilary: Não tudo bem! - Apesar de ter gostado.**

**Max: Gente ta ficando tarde eu vou dormi! Boa noite!**

**Todos: Boa noite!**

**Kayla: É meninas! É melhor a gente indo!**

**Aiko: Esta ficando tarde!Até amanhã!**

**Kayla: Até gente!**

**Todos se despediram. Quando Kayla e as garotas chegaram em casa tomaram os seus banhos e foram dormir.**

**No dia seguinte**

**Kouji: Bom dia alunos! Vamos! Sentem-se! – Disse com seu belo sorriso que deixava as meninas delirando. – Hoje irei apresentar quatro novas alunas! Podem entrar!**

**Quatro garotas entraram na sala. Conhecidas de Tyson, Hilary, Max, Kenny e Daichi.**

**Tyson: Mas são vocês! – Levantou-se da cadeira.**

**Kouji: Tyson se acalme! Sente-se! Por favor!**

**Tyson: Err... Professor! Desculpe-me! – Envergonhado.**

**Kouji: Tudo bem! Vamos para as apresentações!**

**Aiko: Sou Aiko e nos quatro viemos da China! Espero que eu possa fazer novas amizades aqui!**

**Kouji: Obrigado! E você teve ser a Kayla!**

**Kayla: Sim! Sou eu! – Respondeu friamente.**

**Kari: Não ligue para ela não! Ela é assim mesmo! Se a conheces melhor vão ver quem é a verdadeira Kayla! – Disse alegremente. – Eu me chamo Kari! Muito prazer!**

**Yumi: E eu sou Yumi! Irmã mais nova de Kayla! Muito prazer!**

**Kouji: O prazer é nosso! Espero que tenham o resto do ano agradável com vocês! Bom! Vou colocá-los em seus lugares.**

**Kouji mostrou cada lugar onde as meninas deviam se sentar. Yumi ficou do lado de Max. Kari na frente de Tyson. Aiko do lado de Kenny. Kayla atrás da Hilary.**

**Kouji: Alunos! Abram os seus cadernos para copiarem as tarefas de casa!**

**As primeiras aulas acabaram e tocou o sinal do intervalo.**

**No intervalo**

**Tyson: Kenny! Faltam somente um mês para começar o campeonato não é!**

**Kenny: É sim! Devemos reforçar mais o treinamento! Estou vendo novas peças para a beyblade!**

**Aiko: Em falar em peças! Kari o seu pai já mandou as novas peças para a montagem das beyblade?**

**Kari: O que eu soube é que vai chegar logo pela manhã!**

**Kayla: Humm! É melhor nós irmos treinando também! Aiko o seu pai tem um ginásio lá em Tókio se eu não estou errada!**

**Aiko: É sim! Vocês querem treinar lá! Vou mandar um e-mail para o meu pai avisando-o!**

**Yumi: E quando vamos?**

**Kayla: Assim que Aiko confirmar com o pai dela!**

**Ray chega: Oi pessoal! – Chegando ao grupo. Mas não percebendo que Kayla, Yumi, Aiko e Kari estavam lá. – KARI!**

**Kari: Olá! Priminho!**

**Ray: O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?**

**Yumi: Estudamos aqui!**

**Ray: Como? Deste quando?**

**Kari: Deste hoje! Sua anta!**

**Aiko: Nós estudamos na mesma sala de Tyson e os outros!**

**Ray: Agora entende! – Com uma gota na cabeça.**

**Acabam as aulas e todos vão treinar.**

**Yumi: Ganhei de você Max!**

**Max: Desta vez você beylutou muito bem!**

**Yumi: Muito obrigada!**

**Aiko: Desta vez sou eu com o Daichi!**

**Os dois posicionaram-se e começou a luta.**

**Daichi: Strata Dragoon!**

**Aiko: Reznard! Vento do norte!**

**Uma forte ventania surgiu-se em volta da beyblade de Aiko. Aiko começou a atacar. Já Daichi começou a se defender. Os dois atacavam com força provocando pequenas fontes elétricas quando as beyblade se chocavam. No final surge uma forte ventania que todos cobrem os rostos para se protegerem. Quando a forte ventania passa todos vêem a beyblade de Daichi estava no meio da cuia parada e do outro lado da cuia estava a beyblade de Aiko ainda girando.**

**Aiko: Ahh! Ganhei!**

**Daichi: Você não luta mal como eu pensava! Sorte sua que desta vez peguei leve com você!**

**Aiko: Por que você não admite que eu sou melhor que você?**

**Daichi: Por que não sou! – Com a cara emburrada foi embora para dentro do dojo.**

**Yumi: Aff! Ele é sempre assim é?**

**Hilary: Ele é pior! **

**Tyson: Agora é a minha vez!**

**Ray: Nada disso! É a minha vez! Eu tinha falado primeiro!**

**Tyson: Nada a ver!**

**Os dois começaram a brigavam. Kai achou uma idiotice essa briga e foi para a cuia.**

**Kayla: Já que nenhuns dos dois vão lutar comigo! Eu vou com o Kai mesmo!**

**Os dois foram para os seus lugares.**

**Kayla: Let it rip! Dark Leon! Esfera de fogo ardente!**

**Kai: Dranzer! Ataca!**

**A luta estava muito acirrada. Kari e Kayla lutavam num ritmo surpreendente. Quando as beyblades de chocavam causavam grandes faíscas de fogo. No final Kayla da o ataque final, mas é surpreendida por Kai que acaba tanto um salto. Deixando a beyblade de Kayla indo para fora da cuia.**

**Kayla: Não acredito! Eu perde!**

**Yumi: Irmã você foi muito bem! **

**Kayla: Cala a boca! Ninguém lhe perguntou nada! Você é apenas uma criança! Não entende o que significa beyblade. – Indo embora. Totalmente irritada por der perdido.**

**Yumi: Mas irmã! – Começou a chorar. **

**Aiko: Calma! Não chore não! – Tentando acalma - lá.**

**Kari: Não se preocupe! Ela falou por falar! Não disse serio!**

**Yumi: Por quê? Por que ela sempre mi trata como criança? Por que ela nunca aceita uma derrota? Diga-me por quê?**

**Hilary: Você agora tem que se acalmar! Não fique assim! – Se aproximando com um copo de água. – Tome beba vai se sentir melhor! Depois quando ela voltar você conversa com ela que tal?**

**Yumi: Eu não quero nada! Ela nunca me escuta! – Empurrando a mão de Hilary e correndo para a saída do dojo.**

**Na rua**

**Já estava um bom tempo vagando pelas ruas. Estava ficando tarde. De repente tudo escureceu e começou a cair uma forte chuva. Yumi não ligou, estava muito triste. Pensava o porquê sua querida irmã a tratava assim. Decidiu para de andar e sentar debaixo de uma árvore. **

**Yumi: Kayla! Por quê? – Sussurrando se mesma. **

**Max: Finalmente eu te achei!**

**Max tinha saído assim que Yumi saiu correndo. Procurou-a por vários lugares. Viu que estava com uma expressão triste, perdida nos seus pensamentos.**

**Yumi: Max! O que faz aqui? Deixe-me sozinha! Por favor! – Suplicando.**

**Yumi observou. Max estava com a cara de preocupação e muito cansado. Ela pensava que ele devia ter procurado ela por muito tempo. Pediu para ficar sozinha. Queria pensar. Mas mesmo assim Max não a deixou. Aproximou-se. Tirou o casaco da sua cintura e pousou sobre os ombros de Yumi. Tava para ver que ela tremia de frio e totalmente encharcada. **

**Max: Não vou te deixar nesse estado! Venha! Vamos para a minha casa é aqui perto! – Ajudando-a se levantar e caminhando ate a casa dos Tates (para qm n sabe eh o sobrenome de Max e ele mora com o pai).**

**Na casa de Max**

**Max: Papai! Cheguei! Eu troce uma pessoa!**

**Pai de Max: Olá filho!**

**Max: Oi pai! Essa é a Yumi! Yumi meu pai!**

**Yumi: Olá! Muito prazer senhor Tate!**

**Pai de Max: O prazer é todo meu! Não querem um chá e trocar essas roupas molhadas!**

**Max: É mesmo podemos ficar doentes! Venha Yumi! – Levando até o seu quarto. – Tome! Troque de roupa lá no meu banheiro. – Tanto umas roupas e indicando onde estava o banheiro.**

**Yumi: Mas...**

**Max: Mas nada! Você vai trocar de roupa se não pega um resfriado! – Brincando. – Depois a gente conversa. **

**Yumi: Está bem!**

**Yumi foi se trocar e Max foi preparou uns biscoitos e o chá que o pai havia feito.**

**Max: Preparei um pequeno lanche para nós! Por que não se sirva? Eu vou ir trocar de roupa! – Depositando a bandeja numa pequena mesa.**

**Yumi: Então pode ir se trocar! Que eu me sirvo! – tanto um riso e pegando o bule de chá se servindo. Tomou um gole e relaxou um pouco.**

**Max: Pronto! – Abrindo a porta do banheiro. Vestindo uma bermuda e uma blusa com manga.**

**Yumi: Quer que eu te sirva!**

**Max: Não! Obrigado! – Se servindo. – Você quer conversar? – Sabia que precisava conversar com ela. Iria fazê-la melhorar um pouco.**

**Yumi: Bem... Você sabe muito bem a história do meu passado e da minha irmã! – Deu uma pausa. – Mas o que eu não entendo por que ela mi trata como criança? Porque ela é me trata assim! Por quê? – Não conseguiu segurar e começou a chorar.**

**Max: Você ainda não me contou tudo! A sua irmã um dia me disse depois do acidente você ficou tão triste que ficou a ponto em entrar em depressão! Isso é verdade não é?**

**Yumi balançou a cabeça positivamente. Max passou a mão pelo ombro dela e ela pousou a testa na nuca dele.**

**Max: Sua irmã te ama muito e não quer vê-lá sofrendo de novo! Ela fez uma promessa para os seus pais que sempre iria de proteger! Não quer nada de ruim aconteça com você! Ela somente se preocupa demais com você! – Vendo que ela já se acalmava mais e continuou. – Ela se irrita facilmente quando perde porque ela não quer que á veja perdendo ela acha que é uma humilhação! Não fique assim tudo vai se resolver você vai ver! **

**Max tentando calma-la em quando chorava até adormecer. Deitou-a na cama e foi até a cozinha onde colocou a bandeja e pegou o telefone.**

**Max: Alo!**

**Tyson: Sim! Quem é?**

**Max: Sou eu o Max!**

**Tyson: Onde você ta? Todos estão preocupados! A Kari saiu para ver se achava Yumi ou a Kayla!**

**Max: Calma! A Yumi esta aqui em casa ela vai passar a noite aqui!**

**Tyson: Ela esta bem?**

**Max: Sim! Ela esta bem! Avise para as garotas levarem a mochila dela para o colégio amanhã! **

**Tyson: Ta! Então ate mais!**

**Max: Ate!**

**Tyson: Pessoal! A Yumi esta bem!**

**Aiko: Que bom! – Tanto um suspiro de alivio.**

**Hilary: Mas onde ela ta agora?**

**Tyson: O Max a encontrou perto da casa dele e a levou com ele. Nesse momento esta dormindo na casa de Max. Mandou levar os matérias dela para escola amanhã!**

**Kenny: Que alivio para todos nós!**

**Hilary: Nós ainda não podemos ficar despreocupados! Porque ainda não achamos a Kayla! E a Kari ainda não deu noticias!**

**Aiko: Não se preocupem a Kayla sabe se virar muito bem! Nesse momento ela precisa ficar um pouco sozinha para refletir! E a Kari a conhece muito bem e é provável que ela já tenha encontrado-la!**

**Ray: Tomara Aiko! Tomara mesmo!**

**continua**


	5. Preparando para o Festival

Disclaimer:Os personagens de beyblade não mi pertence...tirandu algunsss xD

Legenda:

"To pensando." – Pensamentos

- Falando! – Alguém falando

LETRAS MAIUSCULAS – grito

(Espero que gostem!) – interrupções das autoras e informações adicionais.

Itálicas – lembranças

...Preparando para o festival...

**Em algum lugar da rua**

**Kari**: "Kayla onde você esta?" – Kari andava pelas ruas vazias e calmas da pequena cidade. A procura de sua amiga, ate que virou numas das ruas e sem querer trombou em alguém.

**Kai**: Olhe por onde anda! – Segurando na mão da garota.

**Kari**: Err... Me desculpe! KAI! – Assustou-se. Havia trombado com ele de novo.

**Kai**: É você novamente!

**Kari**: Você tem alguma noticia de Kayla?

**Kai**: Depois da cena que ela vez lá no dojo não vi mais ela!

**Kari**: Olha como você fala dela!

**Kai**: Mais o que estava acontecendo? Uma hora estava calma! Mas depois mudou totalmente o seu gênio!

**Kari**: Ela não era assim depois do acidente!

**Kai**: Acidente? - Com a cara que não estava entendendo nada.

**Kari**: Bom! Tudo começou quando nós éramos pequenas! - Fechou os olhos e relembrando tudo o que tinha acontecido. – Os pais de Kayla e Yumi estavam trabalhando fora da cidade, às meninas estava na empresa do meu pai, de repente o tutor de Yumi e Kayla chega e querendo falar á sóis com elas, eu a deixo sozinhas com o tutor. Eu esperava numa sala, quando o tutor saiu vi as minhas duas queridas amigas abraçadas e chorando, ela mi contou que os pais sofreram um grave acidente de automóvel. Eu fiquei sem ação na hora e as meninas ficaram muito tristes. Yumi quase entrou em depressão. Kayla sofreu muito fez de tudo para reanima - lá foi difícil mais conseguimos. Ela prometeu aos pais que sempre iria protege – lá na frente do tulmulo. A Kayla se preocupa demais com a Yumi. E Yumi vê lá perdendo, Kayla acha que é uma humilhação! Kayla também com o passar dos tempos começou a ser uma pessoa fria e sempre evita conhecer novas pessoas!

**Kai**: Sinto muito com a morte acidental dos pais dos Ishita!

**Kari**: Também Kayla sempre achou que a morte não foi acidental e sim provocada! Kayla me contou que os pais trabalhavam numa empresa, descobriram que o dono da empresa fazia lavagem de dinheiro e um protótico que poderia controlar qualquer pessoa. Ela sempre achou que o acidente foi provocado pelo dono da empresa.

**Kai**: Mas você não sabe o nome da empresa?

**Kari**: Nós nunca conseguimos descobrir! Os pais sempre manterão em sigilo! Bem é melhor esquecermos disso!

**Kai**: É melhor! Esta ficando tarde! Vou te ajudar a procurar Kayla!( q lindo Kai ajudando)

**Kari**: Kai! Obrigada!

Kai não disse nada. Começaram a andar a chuva já tinha parado e uma bonita lua minguante surgiu. Pararam num parque. Encontraram uma garota sentada num balanço, com os olhos inchados.

**Kayla**: "Papai! Mamãe! Por que! Yumi me viu perder! Eu não mereço ser a irmã dela! Eu não consigo cuidá-la eu não mereço!" – Começando a chorar.

**Kari**: Kayla.

**Kayla**: Kari! – E correu para abraçar a amiga. Procurava conforto queria um ombro amigo para chorar tudo que tinha que chorar. – Kari! A Yumi não merece eu como irmã!

**Kari**: Não pense nisso! Ela merece sim! Uma irmã que quer protegê-la de tudo! Você esta querendo fazer o bem, mas ao mesmo tempo tem medo de feri - lá! Às vezes temos que fazer as coisas que achamos certo!

**Kayla**: Kari...

**Kai**: Perder não é humilhação! Humilhação é pessoas que desistiram sem ao menos ter tentado! Você fez uma boa luta e confesso que me surpreende! Sua irmã esta muito preocupada com você e às vezes você há a protege demais! Sabemos que quer protegê-la mais se não deixa-la livre é ela se sentira pressa! Entendeu!

Kayla balançou a cabeça positivamente.

**Kari**: Venha vamos voltar para a casa! Todos estão preocupados com o seu desaparecimento! - Tanto um sorriso meigo.

**Kai**: A Yumi esta bem ela esta agora na casa de Max! Vai ser melhor essa noite ela passar a noite na casa de Max, ate as coisas esfriarem um pouco e amanhã vocês conversam!

**Kayla**: Kari! Kai! Agradeço muito a vocês!

**Kari**: Não tenho nada o que agradecer! Você é minha amiga! – Tanto um hiper abraço nela. – E espero que possamos ser bons amigos Kai! – Olhando para ele e estendendo a á mão.

**Kai**: Err... – Poucas pessoas pediram para ele ser seu amigo. Pouquíssimas. Ele não entende logo ele por quê? Sem ele mesmo perceber foi levantando a mão e tocou na mão de Kari que estava estendida.

**Kari**: Estou com um bom pressentimento, na nossa amizade! Espero que cresça!

**Kayla**: Espero mesmo!

Os três foram para casa. Kai foi para onde ninguém sabe. (xP )Já Kayla e Kari foram para o apartamento de Ray.

**Aiko**: Amiga! Você esta bem? Fiquei tão preocupada! – Pulando em cima de Kayla e fazendo um monte de perguntas.

**Kayla**: Estou bem sim! Desculpa pela preocupação Aiko! Eu vou dormir estou muito cansada!

**Aiko**: Você quer alguma coisa?

**Kayla**: Não Aiko! Muito obrigada! Eu só preciso descansar! – Indo para o quarto.

**Aiko**: Então boa noite!

Então todos tomaram os seus banhos e foram dormir.

**Na casa de Max**

**Max**: Bom dia Yumi! – Acordando. – Dormiu bem?

**Yumi**: Bom dia Max! Dormir sim!

**Max**: Tome consegui secar a sua roupa! Vista logo e vamos tomar o café se não chegamos atrasados!

**Yumi**: Ta bom! Max eu queria muito agradecer tudo o que você tem feito por mim!

**Max**: Não precisa me agradecer! Somente você estar bem já esta bem para mim! E quero ver seu bonito sorriso sempre! Vai ver que tudo vai se resolver!

Yumi deu o seu mais belo sorriso e foram se trocar, depois de tomarem o café da manhã bem reforçado os dois foram para a escola.

**Na escola**

**Kari**: Bom dia!

**Tyson**: Bom dia a todos! Chegamos a tempo?

**Daichi**: Acho que sim!

**Ray**: Sorte que desta vez eu coloquei o despertador de vocês na hora certa!

**Aiko**: Bom dia pessoal! Vocês viram Max e a Yumi!

**Kenny**: Eu acho que ela ainda não chegaram!

**Aiko**: Eu tenho que dar os matérias para ela! – Mostrando a mochila de Yumi.

**Max e Yumi**: Chegamos a tempo! Bom dia!

**Todos**: Bom dia!

**Kayla**: Yumi! Quero conversar com você!

**Yumi**: No intervalo a gente se fala!

**Kayla**: Ta bem!

O sinal toca e Ray vai para a sala. O professor entra. Aiko ta os matérias de Yumi e se sentam junto com os outros. A aula passou tranqüila a matéria eram ciências "Órgãos reprodutores", a maioria dos alunos ficaram bem interessados. (xD)

**No intervalo**

**Yumi**: Irmã!

**Kayla**: Desculpe-me! Por favor! Por tratar - lá como uma criança! Mas eu quero somente o seu bem!

**Yumi**: Eu entendo! Não precisa se desculpar! Nós somos irmãs não é! E sempre ajudamos umas as outras! Obrigada por se preocupar tanto comigo!

As duas se abraçam. Tyson e os outros se aproximam e batem palma.

**Hilary**: Que lindo!

**Max**: Eu não disse que ia tudo se resolver!

**Ray**: Vamos pessoal! Vamos deixá-la um pouco conversando.

O intervalo acabou e todos vão para a sala.

**Kouji**: Alunos têm uma boa noticia para vocês!

**Kenny**: O que será?

**Aiko**: Não tenho a mínima idéia!

**Tyson**: Já sei! – Levantou-se – Vai abrir uma nova cantina aqui na escola! u.u

Todos começaram a rir. Tyson não sabia o que tinha feito de tão engraçado. O professor acalmou todos.

**Kouji**: Alunos acalmem-se! – Tentando se controlar para não rir do comentário absorto de Tyson. – Não é isso Tyson. Não tem nada haver.

**Tyson**: Então o que é?

**Kouji**: Teremos o festival para comemorar a chegada do verão!

**Yumi**: Nossa! Que bom!

**Kouji**: A nossa sala ficou organizada para fazer as apresentações! Teremos dança, teatro e musica. Aqui estão as regras! – Tanto um papel para cada pessoa.

1ª – Todos poderão escolher uma apresentação.

2ª – Dança: Deverão escolher o figurino, a musica que vão dançar e a coreografia.

3ª – Teatro: Escreverá uma peça, um figurino e escolheram os seus personagens.

4ª – Musica: Escreverão a letra ou poderá cantar um musica.

Boa sorte!

Quando o professor acabou de ler.

**Max**: Professor! Qual é o dia ta apresentação?

**Kouji**: Assim que começar as férias!

**Tyson**: O campeonato começa duas semanas depois!

**Kenny**: Então precisaremos trabalhar em dobro!

**Hilary**: De manhã vocês ensaiam e de tarde vocês treinam é melhor assim!

**Kayla**: A Hilary tem razão! Vamos ficar lá na sua casa em Tókio, viu? Aiko!

**Aiko**: Meu pai já deixou e liberou o ginásio para treinar-mos!

**Kayla**: Assim que acabar a apresentação irá para Tókio!

**Aiko**: Vocês querem ir com a gente!

**Tyson**: Boa idéia! Iremos sim!

**Kouji**: Precisamos escrever o roteiro da peça! Alguém quer se candidata?

Uma garota que possuía belos olhos verdes e pele branca foi à única que levantou a mão.

**Kouji**: Mas ninguém? Então Hikaru ficara responsável pelo roteiro da peça! Vou passar a lista para vocês assinarem e escrevam o que vocês iram fazer na apresentação!

Passaram á lista cada um assinou. O professor avisou para Hikaru trazer o roteiro o mais rápido possível. Todos foram embora.

**No dojo**

**Aiko**: Aiii! Estou tão animada!

**Kari**: Ray! O que a sua sala ficou responsável?

**Ray**: Ficamos responsáveis pela praça de alimentação!

**Daichi e Tyson**: Podem contar com a gente!

**Hilary**: Para comer! Não é!

**Daichi**: Ninguém falou com você!

**Tyson**: Olha como você fala com ela!¬¬

**Daichi**: Deu de ficar defendendo ela agora é! Ta começando a gostar dela! Lá lá lá lá!

Tyson envergonhado começou a correr atrás de Daichi.

**Daichi**: AAAHHHHH! Socorro!

**Kai**: Que diabos esta acontecendo aqui? – Entrando no dojo.

**Max**: Que bom que esta aqui!

**Kenny**: Estamos vendo o que iremos fazer no festival do verão!

**Aiko**: Eu e a Yumi vamos dançar!

**Yumi**: O que você vai fazer Kayla?

**Kayla**: Ainda não decide!

**Kari**: Bom eu vou fazer a peça de teatro!

**Tyson**: Vou ficar responsável pela instalação!

**Daichi**: Eu também vou!

**Kenny**: Vou ser o diretor do teatro.

**Aiko**: Mas não é a Hikaru que é a diretora?

**Kenny**: É que combinamos de fazer o roteiro juntos sabe!

**Hilary**: Sim! To sabendo! – Falando do modo que Kenny queria outra coisa com Hikaru.

**Kenny**: E você Hilary o que vai fazer? – Corado. Tentando mudar de assunto.

**Hilary**: Eu acho que vou dançar também! Eu odeio atuar!

**Max**: E eu vou ser o contra-regra!

**Kari**: E você Kai! O que a sua escola vai fazer?

**Kai**: Nada!

**Kari**: Mas você vai assistir as nossas apresentações não é?

**Kai**: Não sei! – Se virando e encostando-se à parede.

Os dias foram passando, ate o professor organizou tudo e o roteiro ficar pronto.

**Kouji**: Turma! Todos vocês já leram o roteiro! Vamos começar a ensaiar! Precisamos escolher os atores para encaixarem nos personagens da peças!

**Aiko**: Já tenho a musica professor! – Pegando o CD e colocando no lap top para todos ouvirem. – As meninas que vão dançar escolheram essa musica de Pussycat Dolls, Wait a Minute!

**Kouji**: Humm! Muito bom! Quando vão começar os ensaios?

**Yumi**: Já começamos!

**Kouji**: Há musica esta muito boa! Então vamos para os personagens do teatro!

A historia fala sobre dois reinos que lutava por uma pedra mágica. Uma bela princesa que morava uns dos reinos, acabara de voltar da guerra, seus súditos vendo que estava triste por causa da guerra resolvera fazer um baile de mascara.

Na festa seus súditos pedem para se divertir um pouco. Mas como ela poderia divertir se estava em plena guerra. Foi então que um belo cavalheiro de mascara apareceu e pediu para dançar, pois viu que ela não estava muito animada. No começo ela não aceitou, mas depois que o cavalheiro de mascara disse que estava lá a pedido dos seus súditos e ela aceitou e os dois começaram a dançar. No final a bela princesa se apaixona pelo cavaleiro de mascara e descobri que ele é o príncipe e rival por na guerra causa daquela maldita pedra mágica. Ela fala que não pode aceita-lo. Que o amor deles era impossível. Que todos jamais aceitaram. O tempo passou-se e a guerra continuava. Ate os dois reinos decidiram que a guerra não iria levar a nada e assim destruíram a pedra magica. Mas o príncipe adoecera e logo viera a falecer. A bela princesa continuou o seu caminho, mas não tinha o mesmo sorriso de sempre.

Kari, Ray e os outros personagens fizeram os testes. Kari como a princesa e Ray como o príncipe.

**Kari**: O que! Mas Ray vai participar nessa sala? Mas ele não ficou cuidado da praça de alimentação?

**Kouji**: Sim! Ele ficara no teatro da gente e responsável pela praça de alimentação do festival!

**Kari**: Mais ele é meu primo! Não pode ser o príncipe!

**Kouji**: E daí! Não tem nada de mais! Se quiser trocar de personagem tudo bem!

**Kari**: Não professor tudo bem! Agora eu acho que não...

Todas as manhãs tinham ensaio para a peça e já à tarde havia treinamento no dojo e às vezes Kari e Ray ensaiava.

**Kai**: Vocês não cansam de repetirem as mesmas falas toda hora, não?

**Ray**: Não! Estamos ensaiando! Queremos que a peça saia ótima! – Ray saindo indo para o quintal do dojo, para decorar as falas.

**Kari**: Kai será que pode me ajudar? Eu preciso de alguém para ensaiar comigo! Já que os outros estão treinando, as meninas estão ensaiando a dança e o Ray não quer me ajudar!

**Kai**: Eu...

**Kari**: Por favor! – Fazendo uma cara de pidona.

**Kai**: Esta bem! – Não conseguiu resistir.

**Kari**: Valeu! Tome isso é o que você tem que falar e fazer! – Estendendo o roteiro.

**Na casa da Hilary**

**Yumi**: Por hoje chega!

**Aiko**: Amanhã a gente continua!

**Kayla**: Eu estou morta! (Kayla havia entrado no grupo a pedido da irmã)

**Hilary**: Pessoal, Kari ligou disse que vai mais tarde para casa!

**Kayla**: Ela deve estar ensaiando!

**Aiko**: Eu só quero ver a roupa dela!

**Yumi**: Em falar de roupa! Já chegou as nossas roupas?

**Hilary**: Já sim! Venham vou mostrar a você.

**No dojo**

**Kari**: Nossa! Ensaiamos muito!

**Kai**: É melhor paramos!

**Ray**: Kai ate parece que é você que vai apresentar!

**Kari**: Querido priminho! Pelo menos ele esta me ajudado! E nem da apresentação ele é! – Fala sarcasticamente. Pega na mão de Kai e saem.

**Ray**: Kari! Olhe como você fala comigo! E não me deixe aqui falando sozinho! – Kari já tinha ido. – Kari você continua a mesma de sempre! u.u

Kari e Kai andavam pelas ruas. Ate chegar numa feira onde estava lotado. Kari sentiu um cheiro gostoso de comida. A barriga roncava. Então puxou Kai para dentro de um pequeno restaurante ao ar-livre. Sentaram-se.

**Kari**: Me desculpa Kai por te arrastar ate aqui! Mas eu não consegui resistir! Estou morrendo de fome!

**Kai**: Esta tudo bem! Eu também estou com fome! Vamos pedir!

Kari e Kai chamaram o garçom que serviu o prato principal. Começaram a conversar Kai percebeu que poderia confiar nela e já Kari percebeu que de trás daquele garoto Bad Boy existia uma pessoa divertida apesar de ser muito calado. Quando acabou eles voltaram para o dojo. Max e Kenny saíram correndo.

**Max**: Kari! Venha rápido!

**Kari**: O que aconteceu!

**Kenny**: O seu primo!

**Kari**: Diga logo o que aconteceu! Esta me deixando nervosa!

**Max**: Venha!

Os quatros entraram no dojo. Lá encontraram Ray deitado no sofá assistindo TV e com o pé engessado.

**Kari**: Ray! O que aconteceu? – Preocupada.

**Ray**: Nada de mais! Só torce o pé!

**Kari**: Mas como?

**Ray**: Eu estava decorando a minha falas e descendo as escadas! Um pedaço do tapete estava solto eu não vi atropecei e sai rolando na escada.

**Kari**: Coitadinho!

**Kai**: Tinha que ser você mesmo!

**Ray**: Ninguém de perguntou nad...

**Kari**: Chega! – Interrompendo. – O que importa que você esta bem, Ray!

**Kenny**: Nem tudo! Quem vai ser o príncipe da peça? A peça é daqui a dois dias!

**Max**: Não contem comigo!

**Daichi e Tyson**: Nem com a gente!

**Kenny**: Que ajuda vocês tão! Bom, eu também não posso sou o apresentador!

**Kari**: Eu sei a pessoa certa! – Olhando para o Kai.

**Kai**: O QUE!

**Kari**: Você sabe todas as falas! Já faz dias que você esta me ajuda há ensaiar e você atua muito bem!

**Kai**: Não vou!

**Kari**: Por favor!

**Kai**: Arranjem outra pessoa!

**Kari**: Por favor! – Kari fez uma carinha tão fofa que Kaizinho não resistiu.

**Kai**: Esta bem! Só essa e nunca mais faço nenhuma poha de apresentação na minha vida!

**Ray**: Valeu! Cara! Você salvou a minha pele! De devo essa!

**Kai**: Não tem de que! – tanto um tapa na perna engessada de Ray que gritou de dor.

**Ray**: Seu baka!

**No dia seguinte**

**Kouji**: Bem! Vai ficar assim então não é! Você vai ser o substituto de Ray?

**Kai**: Sou eu sim!

**Kouji**: Bem vamos começar o ultimo ensaio! Posição!Ação!

Tudo ocorreu bem. Kai tava um ótimo príncipe e Kari uma ótima princesa. Ray ficou cuidando da comida do festival. As meninas estão animadas e os outros preparavam os últimos acertos.

continua

Bom espero q tenham gstaduhh..

Kiss


	6. O festival de Verao

Disclaimer:Os personagens de beyblade não mi pertence...tirandu algunsss xD... bla bla bla...etc e a peça do teatro eh baseado no 2ª filma do ccs)

Legenda:

"Pensamentos." – Pensamentos

- Tão falando! – Alguém falando

LETRAS MAIUSCULAS – grito

(Boa leitura!) – interrupções das autoras e informações adicionais.

Itálicas – lembranças

...O festival de verão...

Kouji: Bom aluno! Hoje é a apresentação! Muita boa sorte para vocês! Preparem os últimos acertos! Kai contamos com você!

Kai somente balançou a cabeça positivamente. Hilary corria um lado para o outro com as roupas das meninas na mão. Daichi e Tyson resolviam os últimos detalhes no palco. Max procurava o Ray e Hikaru acalmava Kenny, pois estava muito nervoso.

Kayla: Nem morta vou dançar com isso aqui! – Kayla saia do vestuário feminino.

Yumi: Mas você esta muito linda, irmãzinha!

Kayla: Isso nem é uma saia! Isso é praticamente uma calcinha! O.O#

Aiko: Deixa de ser fresca! Kayla! Todas nos estamos vestida assim! Mas com os modelos diferentes! -.-'

Hilary: Além do mais! Não tem mais tempo de se trocar!

Cada uma das meninas estava vestida igual ao estilo das Pussycat Dolls. A Kayla vestia um top das cores da pele da onça, usando uma mini-saia preta com um laço atrás e uma bota de cano baixo dourada. Yumi tinha duas marias-chiquinhas no alto da cabeça, um top de manga curta branca com capuz com detalhes verdes, uma saia pregada verde musgo, com uma meia ate o joelho também branco e salto alto. Aiko usava um All Star cano alto preto escrito o nome dela em prata, um short curto com bolsos rasgados atrás e um cinto prata, uma regada branca e luvas até o cotovelo azul. Hilary usava um vestido lilás com decotão, mas tinha um biquíni rosa por baixo e uma bota preta cano alto. Havia mais duas garotas. Uma usava um top preto e um casaco vermelho com capuz, com uma saia curta e uma bota sem salto marrom. A outra vestia uma blusa de uma alça, uma bermuda e uma sandália de salto fino.

Kari: Vocês estão lindas!

Aiko: Nós sabemos! xD

Kari: Toda convencida!¬¬

Hikaru: Nossa já vai começar a apresentação de vocês! Meninas estão preparadas?

Kayla: Não!

Aiko: Estamos sim!¬¬ – Olhando feio para Kayla.

Kari: Boa sorte!

Yumi: Obrigada!

Kenny: Nossa! Vocês estão muitos sexys! – Olhando para as meninas.

Hikaru: Pare de babar que já vai começar! – Kenny voltou o seu normal e subiram no palco. - Boa noite! Platéia!

Kenny: Boa noite! Estamos iniciando mais um Festival de Verão! Sou o Kenny e essa é a Hikaru! Seremos os apresentadores de vocês nesta noite!

Hikaru: Bom primeiro apresentará a dança, com a Musica Wait a Minute, das Pussycat Dolls!

Kenny: Tivera muito trabalho para conseguir fazer a coreografia! Mas conseguiram acabar a tempo!

Hikaru: Bom sem mais delongas! Vamos começar o espetáculo! – Deixando o palco junto com Kenny e indo para os bastidores.

Kenny: Ai! Eu estava tão nervoso!

Hikaru: Tem muita gente lá fora! Boa sorte!

Todas menos a Kayla: Obrigada! - Nervosas

Kayla: Eu já disse mil vezes! Eu não vou dançar vestida assim! – Gritando.

Yumi: Vai sim! – Tapando a boca da irmã com a mão e empurrando para o palco.

Todas se posicionaram, a cortina abriu e a musica começou a tocar. As meninas dançavam com perfeição, dançavam um jeito provocante, junto com o ritmo da musica.

Everybody listen all over the world

I got a story 'bout my favorite girl (Wait a minute)

Oh, my baby sexy for sure

I had to have him when he walked through the door

(Wait a minute)

She was 'bout to drive me insane

She come with drama while I'm giving her chains (Wait

a minute)

I'm focused but I'm losing control

He only wants me for my body zone (Wait a minute)

Girl, why you do me like that?

You take all my money

Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)

Boy, why you tripping like that?

You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like

that? (Wait a minute)

Minding my business, I was doing my thing

Got my attention, so I gave him a chance (Wait a

minute)

Did I mention he was buying a bar?

Gave him my number, he was trying so hard (Wait a

minute)

Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need

Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my

knees (Wait a minute)

He been blowing up my phone like he know me

Been leaving messages "You know what you owe me" (Wait

a minute)

Girl, why you do me like that?

You take all my money

Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)

Boy, why you tripping like that?

You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like

that? (Wait a minute)

Girl, why you do me like that?

You take all my money

Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)

Boy, why you tripping like that?

You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like

that? (Wait a minute)

What is your problem daddy?

Slow your roll

Who you think you jiving?

You're disturbing my flow (Wait a minute)

Why you be bugging?

Like I'm some kind of hoe

Got no more questions and I want you to go

So break (Break)

Hey, let me talk to you for a minute

Shut up...shut up

I love the way you strut

Girl, you already know

But, I'm feeling like you don't want me

You just after my dough

Baby, please, I'm fine

I'm not one of these hoes

Chasing dreams not diamond rings

So don't call me no more

(Wait a minute)

Girl, why you do me like that?

You take all my money

Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)

Boy, why you tripping like that?

You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like

that? (Wait a minute)

Girl, why you do me like that?

You take all my money

Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)

Boy, why you tripping like that?

You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like

that? (Wait a minute)

See, I don't want your money

Yeah, I seen you rolling up here

In your cadillac

But, I don't need all that

It is a nice color though

(Wait a minute)

What they call you, Mr. Tin man or something?

See, I don't want your cars

I don't want your jewelry

You can't buy this

So you can keep that

Wait a minute...

Uh yeah, you can give that back

No final, todos aplaudiam. Elas agradeceram e saíram do palco. E os apresentadores subiram logo em seguida.

Kenny: Nossa! To babando até agora! – Brincando.

Hikaru: Sem comentário! ¬¬u Espero que tenha gostado da apresentação das meninas!

Kenny: E agora com vocês a cantora Nick!

Uma menina subiu ao palco, com um pelo vestido azul que realçava os seus belos olhos azuis marinho. Começou a cantar uma bela musica. Nos bastidores, todos estavam com muita ansiedade e nervosismo. Especialmente Kari e Kai.

Aiko: Boa sorte para vocês também!

Kari: Obrigada pessoal!

Kayla: Eu não sei como deixaram eu ir para o palco assim! Vou me trocar! – Indo para ao vestiário.

Yumi: Boa sorte amiga e para você também, Kai!

Kai: Unf! – Encostou-se à parede e fechou os olhos.

Yumi: Vou entender isso como um sim!

Tyson: Há instalação esta tudo ok!

Daichi: Já chequei tudo também!

Hilary: Se prepare que vocês vão daqui a pouco!

Kari: Aiaiai! Não me lembre!

Max: Uff! – Chegando correndo. – O Ray mandou dizer que vai assistir vocês e desejou boa sorte a todos!

Kenny e Hikaru novamente sobem ao palco e anunciam a apresentação.

Kenny: Agora para fechar com chave de ouro!

Hikaru: Iremos apresentar a nossa peça!

As luzes se apagam e os apresentadores descem para os bastidores e ouvem aplausos da platéia.

Kouji: Pessoal esta na hora de começar!

Todos: Eba! EEEE!

Vários casais com belas mascara dançavam uma bela melodia. Ate uma bela princesa usando uma bela mascara azul, um vestido celeste com algumas fitas cor de rosa aparecer junto com as suas queridas serviçais.

Max: Nossa! Lá esta a Kari!

Tyson: Ela está linda!

Hilary: ¬¬

Ray: Ai! Desculpem o atraso! O que eu perdi?

Max: Nada! Começou agorinha!

Kari se sentou no seu trono e ficou assistindo os casais dançando Ate umas das suas serviçais a acordá-la. ( eu inventei outras personagens)

Freya: Princesa! Deve estar muito cansada depois de lutar na batalha pela pedra mágica com o reino vizinho!

Aoi: Esse baile todos puserão mascara para participar!

Miaka: Queremos que se divirta muito nessa festa! Majestade!

Kari: Muito obrigada! No entanto os bailes não são da minha especialidade!

Maíra: Não se preocupe! A melhor maneira de se aprender é der um acompanhante com experiência para guiar seus passos! – Se levantando e puxando Kari. – Venha! Dance!

Kari: Não posso! – Indo para o meio do palco. – Por mais que tente não posso dançar com um desconhecido! Além do mais, estou muito preocupada com o destino daquela pedra mágica! Seguindo conta a historia quem a possuí-la aquela pedra maravilhosa, será dona de um incrível poder! Meu reino tem tido uma batalha com o reino vizinho, por causa daquela pedra! – Fechou os olhos. – Como eu queria que essa batalha terminasse! Talvez se fosse melhor aquela pedra desaparecesse em vez de algum reino a te – lá! Dessa maneira todos os problemas terminariam!

Kai: Você tem toda a razão! – Se aproximando. – Sabe, eu penso igual a você!

Kari: Quem é você?

Kai: Nessa festa não devemos citar os nossos nomes!

Kari: Isso é verdade! Pra ser sincera essa é a primeira vez que eu venho há um baile de mascaras!

Kai: Eu também! - Falando de um jeito meigo, totalmente diferente como ele fala.

Kari: É! – Balançou a cabeça.

Kai: Eu estava tão preocupado nesses dias que ate tinha me esquecidos dos bailes! Hoje os meus súditos me obrigaram a vir e é por isso que eu estou aqui!

Kari: Comigo aconteceu à mesma coisa!

Kai: É, detestamos as batalhas e esse é o nosso primeiro baile de mascaras! Não acha que nos temos muito em comum!

Kari: É!

Kai: Quer dançar comigo! – Tanto-lhe a mão.

Kari: Mas... não sou muito boa para dançar!

Kai: Eu também não! – Aproximou-se.

Kari: Com certeza eu vou acabar pisando no seu pé! – Recuou.

Kai: Então vou tirar os meus pés do caminho! – Desta foi andando para o meio do palco. – Para isso não aconteça!

Kari aceitou o convite os dois andaram ate o meio da pista, todos os casais ficaram observando Kari e Kai começarem a dançarem juntos. Kai guiava os passos aproveitando todo o espaço e Kari só deixava se levar. A musica tinha um ritmo encantador, onde vários casais com mascaras começaram a dançar novamente.

Aiko: A Kari esta linda!

Yumi: Você tem razão, Aiko! Os dois parecem que foram feito um para o outro!

Kayla: Menos meninas, menos! u

No final da musica os dois fizeram a referencia e saíram da pista de dança. Os dois caminhavam no palco que tinha como o cenário um lindo jardim e no meio havia um belo chafariz os dois se aproximaram.

Kai: Princesa! Tenho algo muito importante a te dizer!

Kari: E o que será! – Olhando para os olhos dele com um terno sorriso.

Kai: Errr... Que eu sou o príncipe do reino vizinho!

Kari: O QUE! Não pode ser! É o reino onde estamos tento uma batalha! – O sorriso se desfez e os olhos de alegria deram lugar às lagrimas de choro. (de mentirinha)

Kai: Princesa! Por favor, não chore, o sorriso ficar melhor nos seus lábios! Perdoe-me por te deixar tão triste! – Fez uma pequena pausa. - Mas não posso mais esconder os meus sentimentos! Quero lhe dizer... Eu quero lhe dizer... Que... Apaixonei-me por você! – Gaguejando.

Kari leva um susto e logo começa a chorar novamente.

Kari: Não! Não posso corresponder aos seus sentimentos nesse momento! – Sentando perto do chafariz.

Kai: Por acaso eu não agrado a vossa majestade? – Perguntando com a cabeça baixa.

Kari: Não! Não é isso! – Falando a ultima palavra num fio de voz. Kari ficou olhando a água se movendo por um momento. – NÃO! Eu não posso dizer, eu não posso ter esse sentimento! E muito menos nessa situação! – Kari foi até Kai segurou com força a mão dele. – Pelo o que mais ama! Esqueça para sempre de mim, não volte a me procurar, me tire do seu coração e dos seus pensamentos! – Saiu correndo.

Kai: Princesa!

Kai vendo que correr atrás dela não iria mudar decide ir embora triste por ter perdido a pessoa que se apaixonara perdidamente. A guerra ainda continuara até uns deles decidem darem uma trégua. Os dois reinos viam isso não levaria nada. Decidiram reunir forças para destruir a pedra de uma fez. Kari sabendo da noticia dos dois reinos estão em paz, corre para o reino vizinho para ver Kai e dizer tudo o que sentia. Chegando lá a princesa é recepcionada pelo rei não possuía uma aparecia triste no rosto.

Rei: Bom! Você é a princesa de que o meu filho tanto fala! -Falando de uma maneira triste.

Kari apenas balançou a cabeça.

Rei: Eu tenho uma noticia para você! Mas eu quero que seja forte!

Kari: Majestade, por favor, me diz de uma vez esta me deixando nervosa!

Rei: O meu filho, esta muito doente! A culpa é toda minha!

Kari: Não estou entendendo?

Rei: Tudo começou por causa daquela maldita pedra mágica! Eu queria possuía-la, de - lá no meu poder! Meu egoísmo levou a loucura! Acabei mandando o meu filho para liderar umas das batalhas! Mas ele acabou sendo ferido e levado para o alojamento! Ele foi tratado lá, começara a surgir um tipo de doenças, uma epidemia para ser certo, no qual ninguém sabia, só se sabe que muitos morreram por causa da doença silenciosa, levara tempo para descobrir! Vários dos meus homens fora atingidos e uns deles é meu filho! Os meus melhores médicos tentaram achar a cura! Foi em vão! O meu filho esta morrendo aos poucos! Não saberemos o quando tempo ira viver! – Deixando uma pequena lagrima cair.

Kari: Não! Não pode ser! Isso não é verdade! – Não queria acreditar. Agora que a pedra fora destruída e eles poderiam viver felizes. Mas agora tinha acontecido isso. Caiu de joelhos no chão com as mãos no rosto, chorando.

Rei: Perdoe-me! – Indo braça-la queria da-la um pouco de conforto. – Velha! Vou levá-la ate o meu filho. – Levando-a. – Filho! Alguém quer vê-lo!

Kai: Pai! Não por favor ! – Falando com dificuldade. – Não quero que me veja assim! Não esta vendo que estou morrendo.

Kari: Kai! - Se aproximando da cama e vendo Kai com uma faixa na cintura encharcada de sangue, quase sem vida.

Kai: Princesa! Por que veio? Não quero que me veja assim!

Kari: Não! Kai! Eu vim para lhe dizer agora nós podemos viver felizes! Mas agora vejo que isso não vai acontecer! – Chorando.

Kai: Princesa! Não chore! Eu quero ver o seu belo sorriso de sempre!

Kari foi para mais perto de Kai e deu-lhe selinho.

Kai: Princesa... Eu te amo! – A mão que estava levantada logo caiu. O corpo sem vida.

Kari: NÃOOO! – Mais lagrimas caíram da sua face. – Por que você me deixou? Agora que não está mais comigo, já não viverei feliz, antes tivesse aproveitado a oportunidade para lhe dizer o que sinto por você! – Fechou os olhos. – Os meus verdadeiros sentimentos! – Abaixou a cabeça.

As luzes apagaram. As cutinas se fecharam e todos aplaudiam. Todos foram novamente para o palco agradeceram e novamente estavam nos bastidores.

Kari: Fomos muito bem! – Pulando em cima de Kai.

Kai: Pois é! - Olhando de um jeito meigo.

Kari: Ai! Nossa desculpe! – Percebendo que pulou nas costas deles.

Kai: Tudo bem! – Voltando para a aparência de sempre.

Aiko: Nossa nem parecia Kai, lá!

Yumi: Eu não conhecia o esse lado de Kai! Quem diria um cara todo Bad Boy existia um garoto tão meigo! xD – Disse sarcasticamente.

Kai: Unf! – Indo embora.

Aiko: Ei amanha iremos para vê se Tókio não esquece!

Kari: Acho que ele nem ouviu!

Kayla: Aff! Problema dele! Em falar nisso! Meninas a gente tem que ir e ainda ligar para o nosso transporte e vocês também nem arrumaram as malas!

Yumi: Kayla, você é uma estraga prazeres!

Aiko: Pessoal, amanhã pela manha iremos buscar vocês lá na casa de Tyson vê se não se atrasam!

Tyson: Esta bem! Ate amanha!

Todos: Ate

Todos tiraram as fantasias e foram para casa.

Continua...

N/A: Bom pessoal tipow n fikou mt u q eu keria + saiu...

Bom espero q tenham gstado e desculpem a demora ;D

kiss

Matem os Review plixxx


End file.
